


The Birthday Present

by YoungBook98_AO3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBook98_AO3/pseuds/YoungBook98_AO3
Summary: [NOW PLAYING]〰"THE BOYFRIEND"Some random guy kissed Minhoin the middle of his lunch in a crowded cafeteria.Plus, that random guy calls him 'baby'.__________________________________[Stray Kids Birthday Scenarios AU](Note: each chapter aren't connected with each other.)





	1. Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> me: Jisungieeeeeeeeeeehhhh <3 hbd!!!  
> jisung: *making squirrel noises*  
> me: awww

Today is the day. Jisung is turning 19. Finally. Another life, another chance, another starting line. But why does it feels wrong? Like something is really off and completely wrong. Come on! Today is his birthday he needs to be happy. Right? Then why is he feeling like this? It's so annoying and irritating.

 

"Are you okay Hannie?" His friend, Chan, asked right after they finished eating the noodles than Chan prepared for him. There is no party or anything special like that. Having his best friend on his special day is enough. Or is it, really? Maybe? Yep, maybe.

 

"Of course, everything's fine." The younger said with a sad smile on his face. "Anyways, thanks for the company, I really appreciate it hyung."

 

"No problem, it's your day anyway, so why not?" Jisung just shrugged at this comment like it's not important and all "I don't know if you wanna hear this from me but," Chan hesitated but continued anyways "I bet,.. I bet Minho will text you and great you a happy birthday today. I can feel it." The older gave Jisung a playful dirtyy wink, which made the younger roll his eyes in response "What? Aren't you hopeful?" Chan asked him, worried.

 

"Come on hyung, it's not gonna happen." Jisung replied looking away from the older.

 

"Why not? I'm pretty sure he likes you too " Chan says confidently while stretching his muscles.

 

"It's not gonna happen because I've changed my number--"

 

"Then I'll give him your new one---"

 

"NO!" Jisung shouted, the older's eyes widened. They were silent for a moment until Jisung interrupted "I mean, I just, I don't want to get hurt hyung." The older one nodded at this.

 

"I understand your situation," Chan said putting an arm around Jisung's shoulders. "But you don't have to expect too much. What you have to do is to give the boy a chance." 

 

"But hyung, he only sees me as his dongsaeng. You have heard him say that. Many times."

 

"I mean, who knows? Maybe he'll realized that he doesn't see you as little Jisung anymore but as his love interest!" The older one beamed.

 

"Oh come on hyung, your giving me false hope again." Jisung sadly whispered.

 

"Trust me Hannie, he will." Chan declared.

 

"When?" Jisung challenged the older

 

"Today, of course!" Chan shouted at the younger's ear in a girly voice which made Jisung pushed the older away.

 

"GO HOME LIAR!" The younger shouted 

 

"Happy Birthday again you lil squirtle" Chan teased while hugging him then went out of the house with a smile on his face.

 

"It's squirrel you old hag! SQUIRREL!!!" Jisung yelled at the top of his lungs but the older is no longer in there with him.

 

Chan hyung really needs a therapist to be honest, Jisung thought

 

He got to his couch and thought about what Chan have said to him. What if it's all true? He imagined Minho and him as a couple for a minute .... But then suddenly he broke down into a sarcastic laugh while messing up his hair. What the fuck? Jisung you're going crazy for real! He told himself. Imagining the whole idea is insane already, how much more is being real?  
"Arggghhhhhhh" he's now pulling his hair strands like bitch,. "Hhhh I don't wanna lose my self right now! Wake up idiot! Wake up!" And now his slapping his damn face too. Maybe Jisung is the who needs the therapist instead of Chan.

 

After a while of torturing himself he finally stayed up on his couch laying still (because his tired of all his drama) he tries to ignore the situation and decided to open the television. 

 

"Oh squirrel!" He blurted out, innocently. It was on animal planet of course. His favorite channel of all time.

 

But then he got bored later on, so he changed the channel, then changed it, and changed it again, until he got to the local news.

 

"Breaking news: a young boy was fully crushed with his car after the accidental collision with a ten wheeler truck 20 minutes ago. The said young owner of the car was still unrecognized because of his severe injuries."

 

"Whoa... that's 500 meters away from here." He blurted out. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing so he picked it up.

 

"Hello, Chan hyung?"

 

"So is he already there?" 

 

"What?" Jisung was still focused on the news. "Who’s here hyung?"

 

"Who else? Minho of course! He told me he'll go to your place. See? I told you right?" Chan proudly announced excitedly. But Jisung's visions went unstable.

 

"W-when did h-he said that?" Now the younger is shaking like crazy.

 

"Hmm about 20 minutes ago? Why?" Chan confusedly asked.

 

"The said boy was now appeared to be a Lee but still not confirmed yet of who exactly he is stay tuned for---" Jisung's heart dropped. 

 

"Hey, don't tell me he didn't show up there?" The older said on the line...Jisung clamped his chest dropping the phone. "Jisung!? Hello?! Jisung are you okay?!! Stay there okay? Stay were you are I'm coming." And then the older hung up ..

 

It started raining. Hard. But Jisung. He wants to see him! It couldn't be him right? It just couldn't be. Without any further thinking, Jisung went out side of the house. There are no vehicles when the rain is crazy like this. So he decided to run. He's running as fast as he could. He's knees are freezing, and his clothes are all soaking, and his mind is full of Minho. Only Minho. He needs to see him. Not sooner or later. Right now. 

 

Why is this even happening to him? Did he do something wrong? Did the angels are now bullying him for being stubborn? Did they really want him to get hurt? Because it's working. His tears are now colliding with the rain. He wiped those tears away while running. He is hurting.

 

Now he's out of his mind. He's not even looking where's he going anymore, he's eyes were both shut. The rain is still pouring and so are his tears. Until suddenly, he tripped, and actually because he's eyes were closed, that's why. He was tripped by a rock and bumped into something which made him fall on the ground. Well, ALMOST. Because it wasn't something but someone. Someone held him tight around his waist and to his backbone. That someone only giggled at their situation.

 

"Jisungie?" Jisung know who's voice this is. It's very familiar and soothing to his ears. But he was afraid to open his eyes. "Hey silly, what are you even doing out here? It's raining. Are you sleep walking right now?" He said while shaking Jisung's shoulders. Jisung slowly opened his eyes and suddenly it widens as the tears officially fell through it.

 

"Minho hyung!" The younger exclaimed hugging the older tightly as he could. "You're alive!" Jisung blurted out while sobbing like a new born child. Which left the older kinda confused.

 

"What? Of course I am! What makes you think so?" 

 

"I-I I thought you were involved in some kind of accident! " Jisung explained with a worried look on his face. "Where's your car?" 

 

"Jisungie, I don't have a car."

 

"Oh" the younger forgot...so it wasn't Minho hyung at all? I was just exaggerating all this time? Jisung asked himself

 

"Did you really expected me to come?" Jisung was silent at this. He didn't know how to respond to this. "Or maybe, it was Chan hyung who told you I was coming?" Minho guessed. Disappointed but not surprised.

 

"Y-yeah, it was Chan hyung all along." The younger admitted, coughing a little.

 

"That bastard! Now look at you! You're going to get sick out here! Ugh! I'm really going to strangle him when I see him. Come on, let's get you home." Minho said angrily and took Jisung's hand all the way to his house but before they do Jisung stopped walking.

 

"What is it, Jisungie?" That nickname again. It makes Jisung's heart flutter, like in the movies.

 

"I...I don't care about the rain" the younger blurted out of nowhere.

 

"Are you serious? You're gonna get sick, come on!"

 

"No! I'm serious. I don't care about anything at all as long as you're with me!" Now he can feel his face is burning like heck. The older's brain stopped working after Jisung's confession, his mouth was hanging open. "H-hyung? Are you okay?" The younger shook his arm.

 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Minho took something from his drained bag pack. "I hope it didn't got soaked from the rain."

 

"You bought me a box of cheesecake?!" The younger is so shook because why not? Plus the other side of his brain is telling him to attack it right here right now. Please someone help this kid.

 

"Happy birthday, Jisungie." Minho greeted with a wide smile painted on his lips.

 

"Oh, you remembered my favorite!"

 

"Of course"

 

"thank you hyung! This is the best gift ever!" Jisung hugged him again. Leaving the cheesecake out of the way, nope, scratch that. Jisung was eyeing the cheesecake on Minho's grip the whole time. Seriously, someone please save Jisung.

 

"Nope, that's just a bonus gift for you" the older explained

 

"Huh?"

 

"This is the main gift" and then out of nowhere he kissed Jisung on his left cheek which made the younger even more shook and blushed hard like a tomato while the older is smugging satisfied.

 

"Yah! Let's go home already, it's freezing out here!" Jisung said avoiding the awkward situation he's in .. Don't fall on his trap, okay? He's just trying to be friendly, especially it's your birthday, he told himself for like 10 times a day.

 

"But you said as long as I'm here you won't even care less!" Minho fired back still smiling like his winning the game. He took Jisung's hand firmly, 

 

"I-I take it back! H-hey! I said---"Jisung tried to pull away but failed anyway, and the older put their connecting hands together in his pocket. 

 

"From now on you don't have to worry anymore" The older started to say, Jisung wanted to asked him why but stopped himself for his own safety, he doesn't want to expect just to get hurt after. He's not going to take that risk. Never. "Because from now on, I'm going to stay with you as long as you want me to." Minho continued, Jisung think his brain is trouble shooting from this heard information while they're walking.

 

"A-as long as I want?"

 

"Yes, as long as you want." The older simply replied

 

"But,..what about you?" Jisung stopped from his tracks which made the older turned back at him ..

"What about me?" 

 

"I mean I'm sure you don't even--"

 

"like you." Minho interrupted Jisung's rambling..

 

"What?" The younger didn't catch that.

 

"I said I like you, Jisungie!!" Minho confessed in a cute way. 

 

"Wha--but, how?" Jisung is hundred percent sure he's gonna get a heart attack, like right now ..

 

"Anyway, how about you?" The older confronted him with worrying face "Don't you like me?"

 

"No! Of course I do! I like you! I like you every millisecond of every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every month of every year of my existence!" Jisung blurted out quickly out of nowhere, plus, he's out of breath now too. Wtf? Did I really just said that out loud? He asked himself. Seeing Minho froze in front of him is enough for a sign of it. Well shit, Jisung thought, panicking. Well Minho really blinked a lot and so is Jisung, they were both shook of the confession, "I, I mean, y-you have no idea h-how," Jisung paused embarrassingly, "how much I like you!" Finally, way to go Hannie! I'm so proud of you! Even out here under the rain, Jisung could still hear Chan's voice. That old bastard!

 

"Well, that's great!" Minho played it cool, hiding his happiness but also failed. He doesn't care anyway. "We both like each other, perfect! Can we go back to your house for real now? If we don't we'll surely get sick. Plus it's still your birthday after all, I want to celebrate it."

 

The younger nodded and answered a small "Okay." He was still embarrassed though, the fact that Minho's pocket is really soaked so obviously their connecting hands was so wet together inside the pocket, though Minho doesn't mind it, it was still really really embarrassing....

 

And yeah, that's it! They went back at Jisung's place for real this time. Chan was found sleeping on Jisung's couch,... So Minho woke the oldest up, by strangling him of course. After the bantering and yelling, the three of them finally settled in and decided to eat Minho's present for Jisung. They also wished the youngest of the three a happy birthday. Again.

 

Jisung never thought that he's birthday would turned out to be dramatically as this. Like who would actually thought? If you ask him, he doesn't know either. Actually, what had happened, doesn't really matter at all. What really matters is the outcome of it. And for him, it's Minho.

 

Minho is more than anything he could wish for to be honest. Now that he's officially by his side. He could finally say that,...Yeah, he's very much happy and complete.

 

The End.


	2. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Lixie Day Everyone!!!  
> Oh I love this meme boy so much!!! 
> 
> PS. I was really shook with that nylon photoshoot like WTH my changlix & seungjin (+hyunlix.lol) heart literally just died omg. g'bye world!

Tomorrow is Felix birthday. Changbin really wants to go, he really do. But his body is telling him not to. Why? He doesn't know either.

 

He is now sitting on his desk, his lamp shade is on with his pen sticking on his fingers. Maybe he could write some friendly letter for Felix. It's not that bad. But somewhere inside his brain tells him if Felix were him, he will think of something better than what Changbin is doing right now. Which is really stupid and embarrassing in Changbin's part.

 

To be honest, Changbin wanted to give something very special to him, because for all he knows Felix does everything special just for him too. But the thing here is, he doesn't have any idea what to give to him. A ball? a dice? A cooler? Or maybe just treat him to the ice cream parlor? Yep, Woojin hyung was right, Changbin is hopeless. He's not even romantic to prepare something special for someone special to him.

 

Yes. Felix is one of those people who were very special to him. He's special because obviously he makes Changbin happy when he's sad. Every time when they’re together he felt always safe, warm and loved. He's very lucky to know him and also to be one of his best friends. Changbin's been grateful for that.

 

Again.

 

He feels it again. His heart. It's beating really fast. Like nothing is normal about it. Maybe he's just tired? or excited, or else scared? That's it, he's absolutely scared because it's now official: he doesn't have a gift for Felix tomorrow. The end. Now all of you are invited to Changbin's funeral.

 

 _Screw you Changbin! Screw you!_ He told himself.

 

He breathe in again. Longer than the first one. Maybe if he sleeps the problem away it will probably be gone by tomorrow.

 

 

And so...

 

 

The next morning, he made it. Changbin made it to the party. And guess what? He thinks he has the best birthday gift for Felix. Maybe? Well, let's give him a chance.

 

"Changbin hyung!" Felix hugged him. He's really warm and Changbin likes it. He can hear his beating heart too. "You made it!" He was very happy to see Changbin there, everyone can see it on his reaction. "I mean you don't have to but anyways, I'm so happy that you are here." His eyes turns into crescent when he smiles. _It's really cute_ , Changbin thought.

 

"Um, happy birthday Lix." Changbin managed to say in between their hugs. "I'm sorry I didn't bought anything for you." Felix let go off him. Changbin is now looking down at the floor. He's embarrassed and all but Felix only smiled at him and touched his cheeks. Changbin's eyes widened. He was about to protest when Felix cuts him off.

 

"It's fine hyung, don't worry about it. As long as you're here with me, I'll be alright." Changbin couldn't help himself but blushed hard. He really hates it when Felix does it to him everytime. So, He softly slapped Felix's shoulder but Felix stays unbothered and just laughed at Changbin's embarrassment. After a few moments, Changbin got the courage to tell Felix what's on his mind.

 

"Felix?"

 

"Yeah, hyung? Is there anything that I could help you?"

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Oh,"

 

"A-actually, there's something I wanted to tell you" Changbin finally said. Jeez, someone help him please! his knees are shaking like shit.

 

"Okay hyung, what is it?"

 

"Uhm, I know you've asked it a long time ago, maybe you already have changed your mind or you got another plans now for your future plus you're parents asked you to go to college overseas---"

 

"Hyung, that is my dream. Not theirs." Felix objects

 

"Oh yeah, right. It's your dream and all. I also remember when you told me that you wanted to go back to Australia to pursue your career and other stuff ... but" Changbin swallowed hard for like three times, who knows, he might choke later and embarrass himself in front of Felix again.

 

"Hyung, what are you trying to say?" Felix really turning to get confused right now. But Changbin ignored him and continued his confession.

 

"Remember when...you asked me to be y-your boyfriend?" Felix didn't exactly said those words, Changbin thought. But still, for him it's sounds the same though. Felix blinked thrice.

 

"W-wait, that, that was two years ago. You still remember it hyung? Ugh, I was very stupid that time!" He said laughing nervously

 

"Yes I still remember it." Changbin tried not to smile but failed while remembering those days. "And no, you weren't that stupid. I was." Changbin admits, Felix became more confused. He wanted to ask Changbin why? Why is he bringing this up again. Why now? Felix already had accepted that he'll be and always going to be just a friend in Changbin's eyes. But then again, he remained silent on where he's standing "I was stupid because, I was late, very late to realize that I lov-I mean like-yes! that's right. I like you Felix." Finally! Changbin accomplished his long time confession. On the other hand, Felix jaw dropped.

 

"W-wha-what?" That’s what he only managed to say. He's brain probably stopped working. And Changbin is really shy now. He knows it was all his fault. He wants to run. But he knows he can't. He must finish what he started. He chose to do this so he must do this till the end.

 

"I'm really sorry for hurting you that time. I know you won't ever forgive me for dumping you. All I want right now is to be just your friend." Felix eyebrows raised at this part of conversation.

 

"I thought, you like me? You just said it right? Or I was just imagining things?"

 

"I do. I like you so much!" Changbin yelled at him. Felix could see the tears flowing from his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he fully hugged Changbin. This time, it's full of love.

 

"Me too hyung." Felix confessed, he's crying too.

 

"Y-you still...l-like me?" Changbin asked.

 

"No! I don't like you anymore hyung! That was all in the past now." Changbin's heart suddenly dropped. "Right now,...I love you! I love you so much more than you think. And I have never stopped loving you ever since." Felix continued. Changbin is crying loudly now. Tightly hugging the younger one. He can't help it. Not because he's sad but because he's happy. This is the happiest moment that has ever happened to him. Wtf it's not even his birthday to celebrate!

 

"So, maybe I'll just assume that this is your gift for me?" Felix asked him. Changbin giggled at that, not because Felix is trying to make sense at all but by the way he talks and breathes, it tickles his neck. "This is the best gift I have ever received! Thank you, hyung. I'm so happy right now!" The younger one whispered, which made the older one giggled a lot more.

 

He couldn't believe it. This feels like a dream. Everything feels like a dream. "I-I l-love, I love you t---" He's already happy he could die... probably.... because

 

There it is again ...

 

Why?

 

What does it want this time?

 

He just wanted to be happy, and now that he is ..

 

Now this???

 

Why him???

 

Why??

 

No matter what he asks, he still doesn't know the answer.

 

He doesn't know what's going on, everything is turning into blurr... He could see Felix, holding unto him, hugging him, his face, getting confused and very worried at the same time. He hates it. He hate seeing Felix getting worried and all. Especially if it's because of him. He hates himself. Everything was all his fault.  He can see everyone rambling around him. They seems like they were shouting and crying, especially Felix. He was talking to him, no, he was shouting at him. But whatever they do, Changbin just couldn't hear them. Like everything becomes completely mute to him. He can still feel his tears on his face though .... until everything went completely dark.

 

For Changbin, it feels like he had slept for days ... His body hurts a lot...like some street gangster had tortured them.

 

"Changbin hyung! You're finally awake!" It was of course, Felix. "You've slept for like 2 and a half months now. What? That long? Changbin thought to himself. "I thought,...I-I t-thought you...y-you," he breaks in to tears. Changbin took his hand.

 

"Felix, what are you even saying. I'm totally fine. I just lost some air to breathe. It was nothing." Changbin explained but Felix looked back at him pissed.

 

"It was nothing? Liar! Why did you lied to us hyung? Why did you lie to me?! To me?!"

 

"Felix I-"

 

"The doctor said you have a heart disease since you were a kid. Nobody, including me, knows anything about this. And now it turned out into cancer! Changbin hyung! You're already in stage four!" Felix is now yelling. You can't blame him though, he loves Changbin. That's why.

 

"I'm sorry. I .. I didn't even know it myself." Changbin admitted. Felix's eyes widened. Instead of comforting Changbin, he sat on the chair near Changbin's bed and just cried. Changbin nervously took Felix's hand and gently squeezed  it, Felix looked up smiling sadly at him, mouthing a sad, "Sorry" and squeezed Changbin's hand back. They were both silent after that. Minutes later Woojin entered the room.

 

"Excuse me guys, the doctor is here." He went aside and the doctor appeared in front of them.

 

"Doc how was his condition?" Felix raised up from his chair and went towards the doctor "Do you have any solution? Please doctor, please tell me you have one. Just one. Please! I'll do everything! EVERYTHING!" Felix begged almost ripping the doctors uniform.

 

"F-Felix," Changbin tried to interrupt but he doesn't have the strength to do so. So Woojin does it instead.

 

"Felix, calm down." Woojin held his left arm firmly, signaling him to stop.

 

"I'm really sorry for the lethal condition but you know I can't change what’s already been there." Said the doctor

 

"What do you mean you can't? Aren't you a doctor at all?! Tell me this instance!!" Felix almost shouted, he was already angry and ready to fight but thank heavens there's Woojin to hold him up.

 

"As I was saying, I can't change it but, I made a complicated experimental idea."

 

"Why did you make something if it'll just gonna be as complicated as your face!" Nope. Felix wasn't joking on this one.

 

"Because we don't have any choice. Do we?" The doctor backfired

 

Everything went silent...

 

"There are two options, we will make an operation but first of all we're not confident if he'll make it out alive, since he has low resistance. Plus, heart donations are pretty low here" The doctor explained

 

"What do you--" Felix rambled but was cut off again by Woojin.

 

"I know someone that could help us .."

 

"Really?" Both Felix and Changbin said in chorus, Woojin simply nodded in silence.

 

"Good. Prepare him. We will do the operation in two days.." The doctor smiled and vanished out of the room and closed the door.

 

Felix and Changbin looked at Woojin's direction.

 

"What?"

 

"You're not bluffing, aren't you hyung?" Felix asked almost crying. Again.

 

"Of course not, it's true!" Woojin confirmed them.

 

"Thank you hyung. T-thank you s-so much!" Changbin is now crying too... Woojin walked towards Changbin, grabbing his hands and also Felix's and put them together.

 

"All I wanted for guys... is to be happy." Woojin calmly said with a little bit of tears on his eyes. "You two are really important to me. Remember that." He reassured them with a hug...

 

"So who is the person?" Felix asked curiously.

 

"Oh, it's Eric. But let's just hope his parents would agree, coz they're kinda strict and protective of they're son even though he's already dead." Woojin explained

 

"Why did he,..d-died?" This was Changbin

 

"Brain tumor,"

 

And everything went to dead silence

 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going to get you the donor okay?...and so that you could talk this out too. Both of you." And then that's it. Woojin vanished out of the room as well.

 

Changbin was in his deep thoughts. Can he survive the operation? What if he can't? What will happen to him after this? What will happen to Felix? Changbin doesn't want to think about it. He doesn't want to leave Felix just yet, he wants to stay by his side. He was interrupted by Felix crying by his side. He wiped his tears.

 

"Stop crying Felix. Don't be sad."

 

"I-ham-no-hot-sa-haaad" Felix answered while crying. In this kind of situation right now, Changbin still finds it cute...

 

"Then why are you crying?" Changbin asked. Crying. Felix composed himself to answer him clearly.

 

"I-I'm just happy. Even though your situation is kinda hopeless we still found a cure. So please be strong hyung, for us." Felix asked after taking the older's hand, he kissed the back of it and stayed it still on his right cheek with his eyes closed.

 

Maybe he's praying. Changbin thought to himself.

 

"Felix," he started, but the younger just ignored him, so he continues "Whatever happens, don't stop living okay?" He asked traveling his fingers through the younger's golden hair.

 

"H-Hyung! Don't talk to me like you're dying--" Felix argued

 

"But _I am_ dying." Changbin backlashed. Truth really hurts like a bitch.

 

"But hyung… we already have a solution." The younger responded in a hopeless tone.

 

"I know, but not all solutions can solve every problem."

 

"So are you telling me to just give up coz you'll die anyway? Is that what you're saying?"

 

"No. What I'm saying is that, whatever happens, whether I will survive or not, just please... live a good and happy life." Changbin smiled sadly and the younger one cried again ....

 

"But h-hyu-huung... I, I couldn't live without youuu." Felix confessed. Changbin tried he's best not to cry after hearing those words

 

"Just please, for me, just--" Changbin continued but Felix interrupts him by hugging him so tight, it's even hard for him to breathe.

 

"H-yu-huuuung." Felix couldn't help it, he's crying like a 4 years old baby. Well Changbin is now crying too..he can't control it anymore.

 

"Felix," Felix suddenly stopped from crying when the older one pushed him in order to see his face. _He really is beautiful,_ Changbin thought. "please live a good and peaceful and happy life,.. without m---" then again he was interrupted by the younger but this time it was a kiss. Felix gave him a kiss on the forehead. He's kiss is gentle, sweet, yet sad at the same time but most of all, his kiss was full of passion, love and affection. And in that moment Changbin knew that, like Felix, he couldn't live without him as well. Now his tears are violently flowing down from his own eyes.

 

He can feel it again...

 

No

 

Not the pain

 

He's pretty sure it's not about the pain

 

But Felix's unconditional love for him.

 

 

And then suddenly out of nowhere,...everything, including Felix, turns in to a blurr until it all completely went dark.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED ;)


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to the cutest Seungminnie!!!! :D  
> I was kinda late (I guess) bcz of my very busy schelds so I'm really sorry about that:(
> 
> I'm really sorry for errors and other errors in the future, so yeah, enjoy reading! (And get confused again and again lol my bad)
> 
> PS. Don't ya worry guys cz we have a very special guest in this SeungJin chapter <3  
> You can guess who it is if you want to!

Okay so the situation that he is on right now is just really beyond being weird. Like it's actually getting creepy and it's driving him crazy.

 

It looks like Seungmin might be hallucinating that someone is staring at him? Right? He's not even sure though. But he feels like there's really someone behind him... secretly staring. 

 

Seungmin looks around just to make sure. But there is none. Everyone's busy on what they're doing. Busy on their phones, chatting, or just strangling each other. Yep. He's just hallucinating. Or not. Maybe? Whatever.

 

"It could be your boyfriend, don't you think?" One of his classmate suggested not looking at him directly. Which made Seungmin sighed in relief.

 

"You have a point." Seungmin half nodded but widened his eyes like he remembered something he forgot "But he's not allowed to come here though." He argued.

 

"But it's your day today. Who knows?" His classmate added with a shrug which made Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean it could be him. Or you know, someone who's really close to you to surprise you? Anything could happen." She added while tapping on Seungmin's shoulder. Yep she's a girl and she's sketching something. "Do you have any wish?" She randomly asked. Still unbothered to give any eye contact.

 

Seungmin just shrugged and so she nodded standing up from her chair "Gotta blast" and gave the sketch to Seungmin and walked away.

 

Seungmin gave a knowing look like, what the planet of apes is this, while looking at the doodle, yep she made a doodle, not a sketch. The girl turned around like she heard Seungmin's thoughts. 

 

"That's for you!" She calmly said, Seungmin couldn't even thank her because she continued walking away. She was fast like a lightning itself wth...

 

This is so,..cool,.. it says, SeungJin, with a heart on the center, a lot of flowers around it with different cartoon characters he doesn't even cared to watch at home. I love it! I LOVE IT! He told himself. 

 

And then suddenly, he finally gave his real wish a second thought.

 

Hmm....

 

Maybe a vehicle? Yes. A vehicle. That's what Seungmin wants for his birthday. Not bad. Though he doesn't know how to control it or if he is even qualified to have, but still, he wants to have one. He could use it for his private experimentation or it could be an additional to his trash collection, he'll decide later.

 

He accidentally remembered his boyfriend, Hyunjin, who promised him to give a better present than what he was thinking. Well, it's Hyunjin, so it should be better than everything else. Also, he said it would be a surprise. He heard him right? A surprise. Then why did he told him if it was actually a surprise for his birthday? He should consider it to be more special right? So it should be more private and secretive! rIGHT? So why not NOT tell him? Idiot.

 

"What about a toy car? For sure that would be fun!" Jeongin, his best friend, chimed in with excitement. Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows in disagreement.

 

"What do you think am I? A kid?" Seungmin yelled, pinching Jeongin's cheeks.

 

He is now at the front of their school, with his bff Jeongin, waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up of qq. Hyunjin is still not showing up though, what a complete bastard. It's already five forty! What is he thinking? Did he just shamelessly forgot Seungmin's schedule He'll definitely kill him later when he sees him. Be positive Seungmin. He told himself. Hyunjin might be preparing for his birthday present. He promised, right? Right. So just chill brother.

 

"But you are, hyung!" The fox eyed kid replied distracting his train of thoughts, now the kid beside him is half pouting. 

 

"Awww you're just lucky you're cute! Or else I'll skin you right now" Seungmin fake smiled at the younger. "Arggghhhhhhh!" While squishing the younger's cheeks a little harder this time.

 

"Aa-aahh! Ouuuuccchh!" Jeongin slapped Seungmin's hands away from his face which made the older giggled in satisfaction "Hyung it hurts you know!" Jeongin complained, massaging his cheeks. 

 

They are now waiting for like thirty minutes or so until Jeongin finally went home first. They both hugged each other and wave good bye. Okay now this is really creeping Seungmin out. Hyunjin had never, like ever, did something like this. Like being super late and not showing up or even just text him or something. Nothing!

 

Well, speak of the devil...his phone is finally vibrating. Hope it's Hyunjin and not the damn alarm clock.

 

???? ????

 

Huh????

 

Unknown: Miss me?  
Unknown: Come see me at the old park

 

What the actual fuck? Seungmin is under depression right now then this actual bullshit started to show up out of nowhere?

 

Seungmin: Who are you?  
Seungmin: How do you get my number?  
Seungmin: Do I know you?  
Seungmin: Why are you telling me to go there?  
Seungmin: Are we that close?

 

It almost took a minute for the stranger to reply

 

Unknown: whoa slow down tiger!  
Unknown: I was just kinda thinking if I could surprise you  
Unknown: but you're so thick

 

Huh? Is this .... No way

 

Seungmin: hyunjin?

 

Unknown: geez  
Unknown: Finally!  
Unknown: hey babe

 

Wait...what? Seungmin fixed his bangs to read it again.

 

Seungmin: b-babe?

 

Unknown: did you just stuttered over text?

 

Of course Seungmin didn't reply to that. How could he? He's embarrassed as hell.

 

Unknown: I mean  
Unknown: surprise! I just wanted to call you babe for a long time now :)  
Unknown: but, as I thought. You didn't like it :(

 

What?! Seungmin blushed. He was not expecting this. Especially coming from Hyunjin himself.

 

Seungmin: No!  
Seungmin: I mean, you never mentioned this to me before so  
Seungmin: I was just kinda surprised  
Seungmin: that's all

 

He was more than surprised actualy. He's more like, passing out? Yep. That's the word for it.

 

Unknown: aNYWAYS back to my original plan  
Unknown: meet me at the old park near the abandoned building

 

Wait. Seungmin almost forgot. Hyunjin never lets him go home or anywhere without him.

 

Seungmin: but it's already late.  
Seungmin: it's getting really dark now

 

Hyunjin didn't replied. Now Seungmin is getting a bit worried and frightened. So he texted hyunjin again

 

Seungmin: hyunjin  
Seungmin: my parents might get worried now  
Seungmin: please come fetch me

 

He's not used to ask Hyunjin this kind of thing because like usually Hyunjin does all the work. He always give Seungmin a ride home and also he checks up on him from time to time when he's not busy from his own home works. He never asked Seungmin or vice versa, if it's okay to help him and do this and do that. Hyunjin just does it all on his own liking. He's really kind hearted and really patient, humble, respectful and most of all, he's really handsome. He really is. Seungmin could not deny the fact that Hyunjin face hypnotized him first before anything else. He even shouted 'Yes! I will marry you!" in front of Hyunjin's freaking face. Like Hyunjin didn't even said anything. Luckily, he already thought of asking Seungmin out that time. So yeah. It even give him goosebumps everytime they talk about their history together.

 

Unknown: Seriously?  
Unknown: how old are you again?

 

Why is he asking me this kind of thing right now? I don't get it. Seungmin thought.

 

Seungmin: like...right now?

 

Unknown: I mean in the next hundred years  
Unknown: how old are you after that?

 

Seungmin could'nt help but laugh at the sarcasm

 

Seungmin: are you mad at me?  
Seungmin: I'm sorry

 

Unknown: I'm just kidding honey  
Unknown: now answer my question

 

Ignore the name ignore the name

 

Seungmin: 18

 

Unknown: oh so you're old already!  
Unknown: I mean not really, kinda, you're getting there  
Unknown: now get your ass in here  
Unknown: hurry 

 

Seungmin: hyunjin are you okay?  
Seungmin: these text messages doesn't sound like you at all  
Seungmin: it's really weird

 

Unknown: really?  
Unknown: Right now?  
Unknown: I promised you a present didn't I?

 

He did. Hyunjin did. 

 

Actually, Seungmin kind of accidentally saw Hyunjin's gift for him. Well, he assumed it was the box he hid in his locker. He's still not sure though. Hyunjin never talked about it either. Last time he checked the box was sealed clean. It doesn't even have a proper tag on it. It only says: SJ's Property in a sloppy handwriting. Like wtf. Is it a name of a person? If it is then who is SJ? Is hyunjin cheating on him for real this time? If it's not, (hopefully not) then what does it mean? And more importantly, what does the freaking box contains? Is it a book series? A bagpack? A ball? Seungmin couldn't even sleep later that night thinking about the box. It's driving him incredibly insane.

 

Seungmin: you did.

 

Unknown: alright then don't waste my precious time and come here right now  
Unknown: I'll send you the exact location  
Unknown: you know in case you get lost or whatever

 

It's really weird. Hyunjin is. But then anyways, Seungmin still followed the instructions and finally got there. Safely.

 

And.... Alone?

 

What?

 

Okay. Maybe it's officially night time. What else? This place is hella creepy. It looks like people comes here to commit suicide it's grossing him out. And then sometime later his alarm clock vibrated reminding him why the hell he's here.

 

"Hyunjin?" He ask the empty park. "Hyunjin!" He repeated again. But more louder this time. As expected, no reaction. Unexpectedly, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  
Which made him jump a little it annoys him.

 

Unknown: get inside the building

 

Now Seungmin is not feeling good about this. Is this a creepy hyunjin present trap? Who knows? Where are you hyunjin? He asked himself, worried.

 

Seungmin: No way! It's already creepy out here! How much in there!

 

Unknown: But I'm not there babe. 

 

That name again. Please stop. Please! You're giving me a headache Mr Hwang!!!

 

Unknown: I'm here. So you have to get your ass in here. Or else, someone will.

 

Now that's really creepy. Arrgghh hyunjin! Wait. What if...No...it can't be...but really... what if, what if hyunjin isn't really a good and humble Hyunjin but a really bad and murderous Hyunjin after all? Come on Seungmin is trying to make (no) sense right now. Maybe he's pretending to be good just to get near me and befriend me to get my trust and then put me in this situation to eat me alive! Wait, so he's not only a murderer but a cannibal too? Seungmin thought. Yep he's really making NO SENSE AT ALL. What the heck Seungmin, he's your boyfriend for nine years! NINE! If his a cannibal then he already ate your liver since day one idiot! This is fucking Seungmin talking to himself, everyone. Okay, okay, okay, OKAY!

 

Seungmin: fINE!  
Seungmin: trust me hyunjin I'm gonna kill you when I see you!

 

Unknown: oh baby  
Unknown: I'd like to see you try ;)

 

After that he's already inside the abandoned building with shaky knees. It's hella scary in here!

 

Okay so where the heck is hyunjin? 

 

Seungmin looks around searching for his idiot boyfriend until someone shows up in front of him ...

 

NO FUCKING WAY

 

Tell me this ain't real, Seungmin bit his bottom lip.

 

He knew it since the beginning... He felt it...he hoped he was wrong...

 

But no .. Seungmin's right... He's absolutely right

 

It's not Hyunjin at all ....

 

"Finally," said the man in a black suit, "We meet at last." he fakely smiled at Seungmin, taking a step closer while he flips his hair. "Seungmin, right?" Seungmin nervously nodded his head. "Do you at least, know...who I am?" He threateningly asked.

 

"Y-yes, I know y-you." Seungmin wanted to slap himself for stuttering but he knows he can't. Not in this kind of situation. "You're Hyunjin's older brother..." He paused himself...no... He choked himself and said,

 

"Jinyoung hyung."

 

In front of him, the man smirked. Evily.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah it's Jinyoung from Got7 (I'm an AhgaStay okay?) who knows u guys might get confused again hihi.. I added him in the story because they (SM & JY) share the same bdays obviously...so
> 
> Anyways, I didn't finished this chap cz I'm really tired (u know LIFE) so I really need to go to bed after this. 
> 
> Again, all chapters are not connected to each other. Except for the future chapters (that will include part 2 of SeungJin's story and part 2 of ChangLix story so please please look forward to it!)
> 
> See you again Tom or the day after tom...  
> I mean I really don't know  
> It depends on my schedule
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Bye bye! ;)


	4. Surprise! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I'm so late!  
> Busy life is taking over me...  
> Pls excuse my mistakes and errors in this chap..  
> But most of all...please enjoy reading!!!

"What's wrong with you?" Seungmin asked the guy, a stranger (with Seungmin's peripheral vision) in front of him across the table. The guy was just sitting there with palms on his sharp jawlines, who's looking directly at Seungmin. Like without even blinking. At all. The guy looked around him at the realization.

"Are you... talking to me?" Seungmin nodded at this without even looking at the guy.

They're in a public library right now. Seungmin likes to be in a library, to be purely honest. Books are his thing. He's only problem were the humans. It wasn't like he's not one of them or anything, of course 'he is' obviously. It's just that he doesn't like to be exposed like this, being out in the open with these crowded locals. BUT. It really can't be helped. This is the only library near his house. He used to borrow books here since his house is near by the place but then he always forgets and lost every book he borrows, and so the management of the building sent him a warning of charge. SO instead of borrowing, he have decided to spend his time here in the library whether he likes it or not. He knows it sucks but he doesn't have any choice...

 

"Nothing." The guy lazily replied, stretching his left arm while closing his eyes for a moment and then went back to it's position: staring at Seungmin. Again.

 

"You've been staring for hours now." Seungmin said, stating the obvious.

 

The guy's eyes widened, kinda surprised with the sudden (first encounter) continuation of the conversation, he then composed himself a bit and then quitely giggled "Really? That long? I'm so sorry. I was kinda, thinking about stuff."

 

"Did something bad happened?" Seungmin innocently asked without even looking at the guy. Well, how could he? He must prioritize his homework first, plus they're going to have a pop quiz tomorrow so he needs to be more focused. Right? Anyways, why is he talking to someone he doesn't even know? Answer? Who knows.

 

The guy in front of him went silent for a while, like he was thinking of something to say, his eyes were still lazily glued at Seungmin though. But this doesn't bothered Seungmin at all. Like what's stated earlier, he's too focused on his own stuff. 

 

And then suddenly, the guy speaks up, "I just thought," he paused thinking that the other one wasn't even listening to anything he said. He sighs in disappointment, stretching out his right hand across the table dropping his palm on the book (it's mathematics) which Seungmin is currently reading. Seungmin looked up straight at him looking kind of pissed which also made the stranger look satisfied.

 

"What do you want." Seungmin asked finally looking at the suspect with his poker face. Oops his eyes were taken an aback. This is the first time he's seeing the stranger properly. Whoa, Seungmin thought, this guy is really... he doesn't like what he's thinking about him but he really is ...handsome. Now he's regretting that he didn't payed attention to him earlier. Stupid Seungminie!

 

"I just thought," the guy repeated again making cute mannerisms like he's nervous and is struggling to let something out of his mouth and then eventually, he cleared his throat looking a bit embarrassed of himself. "I like you, would you like to be my friend?" He finished with a worrying smile.

 

Seungmin frozed in his chair. "WHAT?!" He shouted which earned a lot of hiss and shhh from the people around them which also made Seungmin really embarrassed. He was so shocked, like he didn't even know who's this guy. Plus he's really pretty it hurts his eyes.

 

"P-please don't freak out!" The guy screamed in a whisper tone.

 

"I already did idiot!" He whispered back. Seungmin doesn't know why he said that but, he feels like he's strangely comfortable with this guy and it's totally weird.

 

"I'm sorry I freaked you out." The guy sighs, "I was here for like, a month now! And I've always seen you sitting here." He explained pointing at Seungmin's chair while Seungmin is grasping every word slowly. Where did this guy even came from?

 

"At first I thought you were kind of a snob, because we bumped on each when I first got here," Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows from hearing this information "I mean, that was my first empression of you. But then I realized that you were just busy doing what you're doing." Seungmin nodded at this part. "And from there I started looking out for you. I really admire your seriousness and determination." Seungmin is getting flattered this time. "Really it's been a month already since I started to notice you and you only have noticed me just now." They both laugh at this. "I think it's cute." The guy added which made Seungmin choked on his saliva.  
"Hey are you okay?" The guy stood up and went beside him. 

 

Nooooo don't go near me!!! Retreat RETREAT!!! This is temptation!!!! Aaaahh... Seungmin is freaking out inside.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry." He calmly answered, still choking. Oh my gosh he's more handsome in close range this is really dangerous!!

 

"Here have some water." The guy handed over his tumbler to Seungmin. He took it and drank a lot. He was very thankful for the water's existence in this world. Until Seungmin realized that it was owned by the stranger .. he choked some more, but this time... with water.

 

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" The guy asked, worriedly, while massaging Seungmin's back... Seungmin softly slap his hand away from him

 

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay that's enough." He confirmed, hiding his nervousness. "Thanks for the water." He added giving back the tumbler facing the stranger. Wait. He noticed the guy's eye mole under his left eye... it's beautiful.

 

"Oh, I'm Hyunjin by the way. Hwang Hyunjin." The stranger, who is now has a name, Hyunjin, offered out his hand with a grin plastered on his face.

 

Even his name is like an angel's "Seungmin, Kim Seungmin." He said and took Hyunjin's hand, it's really warm and comforting. It's really a weird feeling but he likes it. Seungmin smiled back at him. 

 

He almost, sneakily, went back to his homework when ..

 

"Oh wait," Hyunjin snapped which made Seungmin startled. "You didn't answer my question earlier." Hyunjin reminds him with wiggling eyebrows while Seungmin furrowed his own. Hyunjin's visuals are really hypnotizing him. Seungmin couldn't even remember what the question was about. Damn is he already that whipped?

 

Luckily, the memory clicked on him...

 

"I like you..." 

 

Seungmin heart skipped a beat at the moment.. until,

 

"...would you like to be my friend?"

 

His heart just dropped. Of all people why does it have to be hyunjin? Why does he have to fall for him? Yes, Seungmin admits it. He likes Hyunjin even he only knew the guy for like an hour ago... So what? It's not like he's going to tell Hyunjin how he feels about him. For Seungmin, okay fine, it's love at first sight. But until then, he will never ever be able to tell it to Hyunjin. Like ever! How could he? He's already have been friend zoned by him. It's to late to tell the truth now.

"Of course." Seungmin finally answered while looking at Hyunjin's eye mole, getting lost in it, smiling his sadness away. 

"Great! That's great!" Hyunjin said happily, and he suddenly hugged him. Seungmin was shook of Hyunjin's actions. But then he relaxed himself from the touch and hugged Hyunjin back later on.

 

 

 

"Don't get your hopes high. Babe." He whispered in to Seungmin's ear which sent shivers to his spine.

 

What the?

 

"Huh?" Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows. He let go of hugging Hyunjin but the guy's grip on him is getting tighter. "H-Hyunjin? What are you doing?" Seungmin is now trying to get away "Get off me!" He shouted realizing that there is no one around them. They're all alone. He can also feel Hyunjin's hug is getting really tight that he can't even breathe anymore. "Hyunjin! What is happening?" Seungmin closed his eyes ...

 

"You and my brother will never, ever, end up together." And now Hyunjin's voice went deeper, like his completely a different person now, it creeped Seungmin out. 

 

"Wha-H-hyunj-"

 

He's words were cut off by the water splashed through his body. Seungmin opened his eyes. He can see the evil grin plastered from the man's face in front of him. It was all just a dream. What happened in that dream was all true though. It was his treasured memories from when Hyunjin and him first met each other, until.... Until this monster came out of that dream. He realized he's being wrapped by knotts all over his body while sitting on a chair. Seungmin is now soaking wet and freezing too. The man--Jinyoung--- laughed, amused of Seungmin's pained and shook expression.

 

"Were you having a dream? Or a nightmare?" 

 

"Both" Seungmin replied in monotone

 

"I'm assuming I was there." Jinyoung added while smiling sarcastically.

 

"Sure you are." Seungmin answered pretending to be tough.

 

"Oh really? You've only met me earlier now you're having nightmares about me? Am I that really scary to you?" Jinyoung laughed out loud "Well thank you, I'm really flattered."

 

"What do you want?" Seungmin directly asked and Jinyoung's playful face completely went serious.

 

"Good question." Jinyoung commented. "Actually I was waiting for you to ask me that question. But you were like, too obsessed with my little brother that you haven't even realized that you're falling in to my trap." He side smiled, sitting in another chair across Seungmin.

 

"What do you want!" Seungmin repeated, ignoring Jinyoung's blabbering which pissed jinyoung off.

 

"Break up with him, asshole. Simple as that." 

 

"What if I don't want to?" 

 

"Then you're dead." Jinyoung deadpanned. "Right here, right now." He added. Seungmin's breathing tightened.

 

"Don't worry, Hyunjin will not know anything. Especially if you chose to be dead. He will not know. Even your family. I will make a story of you running, far far away. But in truth, I will going to kill you and hide your body in this very building. Sound's good?" Jinyoung challenged, smirking evily.

 

"No! It's not gonna happen! He'll find me! You'll see, HE'LL FIND M-OUCH!" Jinyoung slapped him hard it almost broke his tooth.

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Seungmin could see the man getting so angry right now, he could feel his own eyes tearing up. "He. Will not. Find. You. You know why? BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING!" And he slapped Seungmin again, this time a blood popped out through his lips. Jinyoung laughed again like crazy, obviously satisfied.

 

"W-Why are you d-doing this?" Seungmin is now crying.

 

"Isn't it obvious? I don't want you for my brother! You disgusting faggot!" The man shouted, it hurt Seungmin's ears.

 

"D-do you, do you call your brother that too?" another slap was heard. This time it was super painful Seungmin's face is now feeling tired and horribly numb. 

 

"I said shut up! SHUT UP!" Jinyoung is now out of control his eyes are killing every inch of Seungmin's body. "He is under your spell! And I am here to save him!" He took a cloth and put it on Seungmin's mouth to shut him up. He didn't tie it on Seungmin, he literally put it inside Seungmin's mouth. All of it. Which made Seungmin gagged from the pain while tearing up. "Happy?" Jinyoung asked him while giving the sweetest smile he could give him. "Why aren't you saying anything? RESPOND!!!" Of course, Seungmin couldn't speak now, not anymore. And then suddenly out of no where, Jinyoung whooped the chair in full force. Seungmin fell with his face flat on the ground, blood increasing, he grunted in pain. It feels like he's going to die. Please let him die already.

 

"Nope, I'm not letting you die just yet." Jinyoung laughed like he heard Seungmin's thoughts "It's eleven," Jinyoung said checking his wristwatch "It's still your day after all" he said convincing himself looking amused "Or let's just say, it's your night?" his evil laugh increased some more, and so is Seungmin's heart beating. "Come on, Seungmin." He picked up the chair voilently like there's no one sitting and tied there. He looked at Seungmin in the eyes, while squeezing the boy's face painfully with his hand. "Aww, don't cry now. Shhhh, I just want to have some fun with you." Jinyoung said while his other hand is gently fixing Seungmin's hair. "As I've said before, I won't kill you." Jinyoung whispered softly, like his showing his (fake) sympathy. "Well, not yet anyways." And he laughed again, letting go of Seungmin's face violently crashing it to the ground again.

 

All Seungmin could think of right now is Hyunjin.  
Where is he? Is he okay? Is he safe? Does he know anything about these? Is he finding for Seungmin's for his unexpected disappearance? There are so many questions that running in Seungmin's mind that even himself couldn't explain. He could feel the left side of his smashed face lying on the ground. It hurts like bitch. 

 

"Hey," Jinyoung touched the hepless one's shoulder with his right foot without manners. Seungmin let out a groan. "Aww" Jinyoung hissed with disappointment "thought you were already dead." He blabbered picking out the cloth full of blood from Seungmin's mouth violently which made Seungmin cry in agony.

 

"W-What's wrong with you hyung." Seungmin managed to mumble, sniffing, without even caring whether Jinyoung have heard him or not. He doesn't care anymore.

 

"What?" Jinyoung caught his words like lightning, sounding irritated.

 

"Why won't you just leave us alone?"

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"We're not doing anything bad! I never pushed Hyunjin in this kind of relationship. I love him, hyung. And I know he---" Jinyoung is now already stepping on to Seungmin's right side of his face. Bloods flowing out everywhere around Seungmin's face. He couldn't properly shout out for help, his mental state couldn't handle the situation. Scream and shouts were only heard  
outside the abandoned building. Nobody cares because nobody was out there. None.

 

"STOP TALKING ALREADY you filthy faggot! Uncultured swine! Die! ALL OF YOU!! DI---" A loud crash was been heard from the outside. Jinyoung went into shockwave while Seungmin finally got the chance to breathe. For a moment. He tried and managed to look up. He smiled with his aching lips "H-Hyun--"

 

Hyunjin was breathing heavily, realizing what the hell is happening in front of him. His eyes went wide in complete horror "N-NOOOOOO!!!" Hyunjin is now running towards them. Harshly pushing the shook Jinyoung out of his way. Now he's on his knees untying the knott around Seungmin's body with a teary eyed on his face "Minnie!" He exclaimed while hugging the wounded Seungmin. Seungmin couldn't talk, he wanted to though. He wanted to say how much he loves Hyunjin. How much he is thankful for Hyunjin's existence, for taking care of him. For loving him. But no matter what he do, he just can't speak, he's mouth was horribly damage. "Minnie, don't worry I'm here now, I won't leave you!" He whispered with his trembling hands. But there was no respond coming from Seungmin, he was just staring at Hyunjin with his tears falling from his eyes ..From being scared to being sad, now Hyunjin is very angry. He whipped his head and looked up to the suspect. "Hyung," he tried to calm himself down .. but then he realized that he can't.

 

"HYUNG!" he shouted out of his lungs. Jinyoung was still frozen from where he's standing. His eyes were completely wide, his expression was very hard to explain. Hyunjin put Seungmin down on the ground slowly not to hurt his boyfriend, he was so confused and really angry at what his hyung have done. He went up straight to the distracted Jinyoung tagging his shirt up, although they almost both have the same height. It doesn't matter, Hyunjin was angry and all. "What have you done?! Have you gone completely insane?!" Hyunjin spitting out with his death glares 

 

"How many times do I you have to tell you that I AM NOT CRAZY!!" Jinyoung fired back snapping back to his senses...

 

"Then why?" Hyunjin was finding an answer. Jinyoung was speechless. He was like mental blocked and forgot why he did some horrible things like this. "Hyung! He's done nothing to you! NOTHING!!!" Hyunjin cried out.

 

"HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU HYUNJIN! HE'S GOING TO HURT YOUUU" Jinyoung growled, punching the window glass behind him. Hyunjin was mortified but Jinyoung didn't even react with the blood dropping on the floor from his nuckles.. He's now staring out the dark space outside the shattered window without saying anything.

 

"H-Hyung. A-Are you okay?" 

 

"...die" Jinyoung mumbled (picking up a shuttered glass from the floor) which his little brother didn't quite heard. 

 

"What are you even saying hyung?" Hyunjin asked taking a step back.

 

"I said" Jinyoung turned around looking through Hyunjin's shoulders. Hyunjin's heart stopped working.

 

"He must die!" Jinyoung shouted attacking the almost lifeless Seungmin on the ground. Thank goodness Hyunjin was fast enough to stop him. They were both in chaos, pulling each other back in forth. Hyunjin was struggling with his older brother's weight and it's making him go crazy.

 

Seungmin can hear everything. But he knows he couldn't help hyunjin, he couldn't even move his mouth for help. He's really useless. All he could do right now is to cry and to cry only.

 

Back to the brothers, Jinyoung was really determined to kill Seungmin. The feeling was more like kinda want to eat him alive. Both of them got a lot of bruises from punching each other.

 

Until for a couple of moments, sirens can be heard around the building.

 

"You called the POLICE???" Jinyoung shamelessly complained. "Are you serious right now?"

 

"Hyung." Hyunjin wasn't prepared for this...he wasn't sure how to respond to that.

 

"How dare you!" Jinyoung hissed aiming for Seungmin's heart, but then instead,....It was Hyunjin who was gotten hit to the stomach... Jinyoung was shock at what had happened... He let go of the thing he stabbed on Hyunjin's body. Putting one hand on his mouth showing a face that he never meant to do it ...The glass was still sticking deeply on Hyunjin's tummy though....

Hyunjin is now crying in pain and sadness. While Jinyoung ran away for his life....

Seconds later Hyunjin eventually fainted beside Seungmin with his pool of blood mixing with Seungmin's. Seungmin's expression was completely heart broken. He had seen everything that happened with his peripheral view. He was mentally and physically crying and screaming so hard. He did everything that he can to ease the pain that he's feeling rn....

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

One week later....

 

"Where did they took him?" Seungmin mumbled asking himself about what had happened to Jinyoung after that dawn.

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin are both in the hospital right now .. they are both sharing the same room too, which made Seungmin happy. They're not sharing the same bed though, but it's okay, he could still see the man he loves sleeping soundly on his own bed. 

 

"I don't know. To the mental maybe?" Jeongin innocently chimed in. Seungmin have completely forgotten that his bestfriend is here to visit him. 

 

"What? Mental?" Seungmin was shocked of Jeongin's statement.

 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Seungmin didn't respond at this. They are now both having a staring competition "Oh come on hyung, he almost killed you by stomping on your face over and over! He even made you suck a whole rug! Isn't still that enough to be an evidence that that man is crazy?" Jeongin explained, still on that staring competition "Arrghh, hyung he literally tortured you to death!" Jeongin is now violently shaking Seungmin's shoulders. Not to mention that his bestfriend is still recovering from his wounds.

 

"You can't be serious." Seungmin only managed to say.

 

"He's right." Seungmin almost jump up from his bed in shock. Him and Jeongin looked back at the one who just spoke. It was Hyunjin, he's finally awake. He's not moving or anything though. He's just looking up straight to the ceiling. 

 

"Oh my wizzle bizzle! You didn't even tell me that your boyfriend is here?!" Jeongin raised up from his chair violently, with his arms beating on the air like there's a ceremony or something.

 

Seriously, you can easily spot him from where you are sitting on you brat... Seungmin thought...but is really tired to argue so he just let the youngest have his way ...

 

"I almost had a heart attack! Ugh!" The youngest of the three complained sitting back on his chair again while rubbing his chest which is having a mental breakdown. 

 

They were silent for a moment.... Hyunjin sighs deeply ..

 

"My older brother...He had been suffering from the mental illness. He wasn't anything like that before. Until so sudden he became like that." Hyunjin confessed with teary eyes, still not looking at the both of them ...

 

"What happened? Why did he became like .." Seungmin couldn't even finish his sentence. He's hurting for Hyunjin's situation.

 

"It...it was because of his ex lover. He was betrayed."

 

"Did she found someone else?" This was Seungmin.

 

"Probably." Hyunjin said and giggled a bit "My brother's ex lover wasn't a girl though" Seungmin is pretty shocked at this piece of information.

 

"But he didn't like our relationship because we're..." Seungmin choked on his own spit "He even called me a .." he stopped himself again ...

 

"Hyung don't you get it?" The youngest interrupted his thoughts... "He suffered from being betrayed and dumped by his ex lover. If you were on his own shoes I bet you will feel what he exactly had felt before." For this once Seungmin kind of agreed with Jeongin. "Plus you will gonna go crazy like him as well. I can even imagine it!" the youngest added with a proud smile which made Seungmin regret everything he just thought about Jeongin. This little brat! Hyunjin and Jeongin both laugh at Seungmin's expression.

 

"How did you find me?" Seungmin asked changing the topic.

 

"My brother was asking about you lately which is really kind of weird because he never asked about you before. I know he's sick but he's my brother so I told him everything about you. Especially the good things." Hyunjin sadly said.

 

"So he was jealous." This was the maknae

 

"Jeongin!" Seungmin shoot him a glare.

 

"It's true though! That's why when Hyunjin hyung asked me where you were I called the police!" Jeongin exclaimed. Hyunjin eyes widened. So it was Jeongin who called them. He couldn't even brought himself to tell the truth to his brother that it wasn't him... But even he told his brother the truth Jinyoung wouldn't still believe him. It's better this way.

"Thank you?" Seungmin joked.

 

"Oh what a great friend you are!" Jeongin said rolling his eyes and then suddenly something crashed out from his brain "Oh guys wait!" What is it this time, Seungmin thought "I almost forgot, one of Jinyoung hyung's nurses gave me Jinyoug hyung's stolen things. Originally, they wanted to give it to you Hyunjin hyung but obviously you are stuck here in the hospital with an animal"

 

"Hey!"

 

"so yeah,..they gave it to me." Jeongin said while searching something from his bags ..

 

"Why did you brought a lot of bag?" Seungmin asked curiously 

 

"Hey don't just judge me with those eyes! I wanted stay here with you guys okay! I want to help you because I love you!" Jeongin argued...

 

"Don't steal my boyfriend now you brat." Hyunjin interrupted while laughing a little...

 

"I'm his best friend you catter pillar!" Jeongin fought back.

 

"Okay okay we get it! We're just messing with you. Now back to Jinyoung hyung's stolen things .." Seungmin reminded ..

 

"Yeah right..." Jeongin agreed "Actually, he didn't stole a lot of things .. He only stole something from someone." Jeongin smirked and winked at Hyunjin...which made Hyunjin kinda confused...

 

"Oh I think he wants to steal you. Not me." Seungmin suggested to his boyfriend...

 

"OH COME ON!!" the maknae is almost sounds like he's completely done with his own life "Stop judging me already!" He complained while opening his 9th bag. Seriously though, with these bags, he looks more like the patient than Seungmin and Hyunjin themselves. "Found it!!" Jeongin exclaimed putting his hands up in the air while holding the latter .. Hyunjin and Seungmin were both in shock to see it .. "Here it is!" Jeongin handed it to Seungmin.

 

It's .... It's the box from before ...

 

"H-Hey! Why are you giving it to me! I-It's not even mine!" Shiiiiiiit... Seungmin thought...bitch he is stuttering...

 

"It's for you idiot! This gift is from Hyunjin hyung! Look... it says 'JS Property'..it means SeunJin's property! Am I right hyung?" Jeongin smiled sarcastically looking at the blushing Hyunjin...

 

"I-I thought I've lost it. But you actually have it" Hyunjin scowled like it's Jeongin's fault. Which made the maknae feel betrayed.

 

"Hey hey hey don't blame it all to me! Jinyoung hyung is the one who stole it from you! Not me!"

 

"Did you already opened it? It seems like you already know what's in it!" Hyunjin challenged.

 

"Did I ope---HOW DARE YOU! WHY WOULD I OPEN IT? DO I LOOKED LIKE I'M SEUNGMIN HYUNG?!"

While the two of them kept bantering, Seungmin is now on his deep thoughts.. Not to mention he's blushing ever since he saw the box earlier on Jeongin's hands,..He couldn't believe it. This box. It was actually meant for him. FOR HIM! Seungmin is deep red as tomato right now. He's guilty of having bad vibes about it before. He even had thought a lot of horrible possibilities about it... like Hyunjin cheating on him for another lover... He thought a lot of stupid things for nothing, it made him go crazy for nothing. 

He opened the box on his own without even interrupting the two who were still keeps on bantering... It looks like it contains a ball inside ..but when he saw what's inside ..

 

 

Another box?  
What?

 

 

It contains a heavy foam around it with a box on the center .. he took the small box that looks like it contains a wrist watch or something...but when he opened it ..

 

 

What the fuck?  
Another freaking box again?

 

 

Is this a joke? Seungmin thought to himself. He couldn't even bring himself to ask hyunjin about the thought...He knows how much Hyunjin likes to prank a lot, this could be one of his pranks too...but ... But this was different,... Seungmin was expecting something from it .. he was thinking about his gift to be special... even if it's just cheap or anything...he just... wanted to have something special from Hyunjin...that's all he wanted for his birthday...But today isn't his birthday anymore... .so maybe this prank really fits ... Seungmin is now kinda down convincing himself that it's okay,.. he took a deep breath opening the small box .... expecting a loud laugh and a 'it's a prank! I pranked you!' from Hyunjin..., 

 

Coincidentally, the two other boys finally stopped with their stupid bantering and looked at Seungmin who already murdered the box. Hyunjin's eyes widened looking at Seungmin's surprised expression while Jeongin whistles at them both ...

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

Inside the box...  
was a wedding ring.

 

 

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's so lame but what do you guys think?  
> I hope you enjoyed... thanks for reading!!! :)
> 
> Up next... ChangLix's 'Wish' Part 2 (I honestly don't know when but please look forward to it!)


	5. The Real Maknae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not THAT good in summary so PASS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a filler! 
> 
> I've just decided to make this 'The Birthday Present' a skz bday au tradition from now on...haha... Just an idea that I got earlier this morning ... It was supposedly the September boys only but, writing stories is really a fun thing to do even though it's hard for me to express my feelings sometimes because I know I'm not that good in using the language. I'm still learning my English by reading novels watching movies and all that stuff.
> 
> So yeah I hope you guys will enjoy this one too!  
> Happy Kangaroo Day everyone!!!

9:54 A.M.

 

Last week, JYP announced on his meeting that for this week's schedule is going to be move next week. So it means this week is going to be a normal week for Stray Kids. Just like today for example. 

 

Woojin finally has the chance to eat his chicken properly. Jeongin visiting his family, Changbin being emo for a week, Minho going shopping, Hyunjin sleeping for hours and so on...

 

But not to Chan though.

 

Today is a great day, especially for him. Because obviously, it's his birthday! Yay! He's sensing something good will go his way today. So he must stay positive and keep on the good vibes.

 

Chan is now in the bathroom energetically brushing his teeth while humming Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl', though he haven't kissed any girl in his life before. He never even have a plan to. Ever. Like, why would he kiss a girl? Yes, girls are cute and also fun to be with but he doesn't like girls that way. Plus, he already have Woojin, right? Chan hoped that Woojin will give him a smooch as a present. Chan would definitely love it!

 

Anyways speaking of his special day, what are the kids doing right now? Did they prepared something delicious for his birthday? Not to mention all those times they always had a small party in their dorm everytime one of his members are celebrating their birthday. And last time he checked, the kids had treated him into the McDonald's on his birthday last year, so yeah. Now Chan is really excited to know what kids are up to this time.

 

 

10:29 A.M.

 

Mean while, in Stray Kid's living room...

 

Seungmin and Felix were busy playing Fortnite on the sofa together while Woojin, the eldest, is sweeping the living room floor. And then there's Jisung in the corner struggling to get off his freaking hair from the standing fan.

 

"Thank you guys, really, for helping me out here! I really love you all!" Jisung said sarcastically groaning from the pain "ARGHHHH!" While the others are still focused on they're own business. Luckily, Changbin went out from his room and saw Jisung's tragic situation.

 

"Holy shit, you nearly gave me a heart attack! How the hell did you even get there?!" Changbin exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. Like he saw a squirrel stuck in a bird's cage or something like that.

 

"Changbin hyung! My hero! My one and only true bestfriend! Please help me out here!" Jisung pleaded reaching out his right hand to Changbin while pouting, furrowing his eyebrows, crunching his nose from the pain.

 

"Hold on, I'm gonna go get something." Changbin said and left Jisung still sticking on the fan.

 

"Hey! Where are you going!? I just said you were my hero and bff and now you just---" Jisung words were cut off when Changbin went back looking irritated. "--Oh you're back! That was fast. Where have you been?"

 

"Calm the fuck down, stupid Alvin, stop being so dramatic!" Jisung glared at Changbin's comment but he wasn't in the mood to argue "I just went to the kitchen to get this scissors." 

 

"Oh,..." Jisung said innocently, like he's not being horribly tied up in the process. "...okay" and then he realized what Changbin might possibly been thinking the whole time "WAIT. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THOSE SCISSORS?!" Jisung asked suspiciously, and frighteningly. Changbin ignored him and just went to cutting his precious blonde hair. "N-No, wait! Wait! Changbin hyung! Please don't do it! Don't cut my hair! Nooo!" Jisung squirms in objection.

 

"Fine," Changbin paused, obviously devastated "Do you have any other options?" Jisung went quiet at this. "Let's chop it off then." Changbin decided. Jisung widened his eyes when the older one is now aiming to officially cut his damn hair.

 

"WAIT! CHANGB--!"

 

And so, Jisung went to the parlor after the incident.

 

Woojin, Felix, and Seungmin were still on their own separate business. UNBOTHERED..

 

11:07 A.M.

 

Back to Chan's room... Did he just heard an animal shit screaming in the living room a few seconds ago? That's weird. They're probably watching Animal Planet for sure. Chan looks at the mirror for the third time. He is now ready to go outside and be greeted by his kids. Which reminds him about his birthday day list. Yep he has a list of, who knows what, everytime his birthday is on the line.

 

His list consists of his desires and people he loves to greet him:

 

For 2018  
Wish = Check!  
Parents = Check!  
Changbin =  
Felix and Jisung =  
Jeongin =  
Minho.=  
Hyunjin.=  
Seungmin.=  
Woojin =  
Woojin's kiss =  
SKids' present = 

 

Wait. Why did Changbin didn't greet him? He always does it first because they're roommates. Which reminds him that his roommate didn't sleep in their room last night because of someone. Chan went out of his room to the living room. "Felix." He called out. 

 

"What." Felix answered without even looking at him. He was kinda busy playing Fortnite with Seungmin. Chan almost furrowed his eyebrows but stopped himself. He wants to maintain the good vibes so he must be patient. Felix isn't the first one to greet him on his list. It was Changbin.

 

"He went to the parlor with Jisung" this was Woojin, while cleaning the mess Jisung have left.

 

"He went to the parlor? With Jisung?" He dumbly asked, "And what are these mess? Who did it this time?"

 

"Long story short, Jisung is getting a new haircut for a change."

 

"Then why did he have to go to the parlor when he already cut his hair?" Chan asked gesturing at the hairs on the dustpan

 

"I don't know, to make the laborer's job more easier maybe? Who knows." Woojin answered, shrugging, and went to the kitchen living Chan standing there alone. Well not that alone, Seungmin and Felix were still in the sofa, giggling and screaming at each other. 

 

They didn't even greet him. He want's to keep his cool but it's really annoying, Chan thought.

 

 

12:01 P.M

 

"Chan," Woojin tapped him on his shoulder "you should eat now." When Chan went to the kitchen but there was nobody in there. "Where is everybody?" He asked Woojin who was piling up a bundle of dirty clothes. 

 

"Oh, Felix and Seungmin went to the computer shop for better access. Jisung and Changbin hasn't come back yet, Minho went shopping. Jeongin went to his home town, visiting his family there. And Hyunjin," Woojin paused to reach the bleach at the top shelf. "He's in his room, napping." So it's official that everybody forgot that today is his special day. Okay. Okaaaay

 

"What about you?" Chan asked in a serious tone.

 

Have you forgotten about it too? Chan thought.

 

"Huh? What about me?" Woojin is now confused.

 

"I-I mean, aren't you hungry?"

 

"Oh. That. I already have eaten. You know, I need to do the laundry." Chan nodded at this, even though in truth he is already sulking like hell. "The ramen is on the forth cabinet on the left side if you want" Woojin instructed while walking away living Chan in the kitchen. This time he's all alone.

 

 

3:31 P.M.

 

 

Okay, maybe Chan was just over thinking everything. Maybe they're just plotting to surprise him. Maybe. Maybe they forgot or because they doesn't care anymore? But. But he can't just judge them without even confirming the situation. Chan softly banged his head on the wall over and over. This is really making him even more frustrated. 

 

 

 

7:47 P.M.

 

 

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Jisung yelled out from the dinning room. They were all gathered around the table because duh it's dinner time. Except for Chan and Jeongin. There were lots of giggles, screaming, and some loud thuds that can be heard here and there."I SAID STOP IT ALREADY!" Jisung is almost sulking now.

 

"Why did you cut your hair? It's so funny." Felix commented clamping his stomach while laughing so hard.

 

"Yep you're right it's really funny." Seungmin added.

 

"Yah! Shut up you brat!" Glared at Seungmin

 

"You shut up!" Hyunjin glared back for his boyfriend.

 

"It reminds me of Felix's pre-debut photos." Minho chimed in. Which made Changbin choked on his food.

 

"Stop. Bullying. my boyfriend." Changbin deadpanned, while Felix is making heart eyes beside him.

 

"Well you did it first to my boyfriend." Minho shot back.

 

"Well I was just trying to h---" Changbin was cut off by Woojin...

 

"Oh Channie." Chan blushed at the nickname... "Let's have some dinner. Sit here." Woojin said, offering the empty sit beside him.

 

(So the sitting arrangement was like

 

Minho Jisung Felix Changbin Seungmin Hyunjin Woojin Chan and two empty seats between Chan and Minho.)

 

Chan gave up already. What did he expect? Birthdays doesn't have to be always celebrated anyways. Sometimes they need to be ignored too. He thought, convincing himself.

 

"Yo, Chan hyung!" Felix said, Chan snapped back to reality. "Huh?" Chan asked, dumbfounded. 

 

"What do you think about Jisung's new hairstyle?" Hyunjin asked smirking evily.

 

"Oh, it's good." Chan answered.

 

"Yes! Oh my gosh. Thank you Chan hyung! You're the best!" Jisung exclaimed happily running towards Chan, hugging him ... Chan gave him a sad smile...

 

"Huh? Wait a minute are you sure hyung?" This was Seungmin

 

"Completely." Chan confirmed. He doesn't feel good right now...

 

"Put on some glasses and think again!" Seungmin suggested.

 

"Yah! You can't manipulate Chan hyung just like that!" Jisung argued.

 

"It might work though." Changbin mumbled which earned a glare from Minho...

 

The crew was having a good time when suddenly the doorbell rings...

 

"Oh?"

 

"I don't remember us having an expected guest tonight." Hyunjin said.

 

"Maybe it's our murderer." Jisung suggested.

 

 

"Please don't drag me in your criminal activity" Seungmin asked sarcastically...

 

 

"I'm the victim you idi--"

 

Chan ignored the crew's childish chatter and went to the main door... Hoping what Jisung said was all true and murder him already because it hurts.... 

 

Chan was shock at what he saw ..

 

"Jeongin?" 

 

"No hyung, this is just a picture of me." Jeongin joked...

 

"That wasn't funny." Chan commented, laughing. "Anyways why did you came back?" He asked while closing the door behind them ..."I thought you were visiting your family?" Jeongin lazily tossed his things on the sofa "I already visited." He answered...

 

"But it'll be more safer if you stayed there than traveling back here at night."

 

"But I'm safe." Chan furrowed his eyebrows a little. "Plus I won't miss this very special day." Jeongin said with the sweetest smile and excitement plastered on his face ..

 

Chan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Jeongin went back just for him? No way! That was so ... "Y-You remembered?" Chan asked him in awe...which made Jeongin confused... "Of all people, you're the only one who remembered!" Chan exclaimed hugging Jeongin...

 

"Hyung"

 

"Hmmm?" They're still hugging by the way

 

"Remember what?" The maknae asked ...

 

What?

 

"Why did you came back? And what do you mean by special day!"

 

"It's special because Jisung hyung cut his hair! Ughhh!! I really wanna see him so badly. Where is he hyung?" Jeongin asked excitedly.. Chan's smile and his hope faded away in just a second.

 

"Dinning room"

 

"Okay! Thanks hyung!" And then Jeongin was gone...now Chan was left alone in the living room. AGAIN.

 

 

 

9:17 P.M.

 

"Ugh...I'm really tired.." Changbin complained ... They're bed were opposite with each other... Chan only sighs deeply... "Today was really boring and all. Ughh! My body hurts ..I hope it's morning already... Ugh I couldn't sleep what the fuck?" Changbin keeps complaining... 

 

They're room was completely dark because Changbin likes it especially when it's night time. Chan was facing the wall. Prentending to be asleep. Pretending of not hearing Changbin's words. Minutes later Changbin asked to sleep in the others room, which was Felix's room to be exact...because he really couldn't sleep properly... Chan was still pretending to be asleep so Changbin assumed that Chan was already asleep..so he left the room .... Now Chan is all alone again for Pete's sake...

 

For another couple of minutes of rolling back and forth on his bed....Chan thought a lot of things ..and

 

That's it. He couldn't sleep at all ...

 

 

 

11:40 P.M.

 

It's completely dark but Chan knows that he's eyes are now red as tomato. He's been crying for an hour now. He doesn't even understand it himself, like he knows that birthdays weren't that even a big of a deal. But why is he crying!!! Maybe because his birthday is gonna end soon, in just few minutes anyway. And maybe because he was expecting something from his kid--by the members??? Maybe he wants to be love too ...

 

His crying session was interrupted by a creepy door sound ... Wtf? Chan thought.... Maybe it's Changbin? But Changbin doesn't open the door like that .... The creek sound is really creepy, even Chan's eyes were both completely shut,..like every horror movies that he have watched was all giving him flashbacks it's creeping the hell out of him....

 

"OMFG...p-please go away, g-go away!!!" He stuttered...he heard some creepily laughs and thuds...until suddenly, somebody turned on the lights...  
Chan hurriedly raised up from his bed in full force and as he immediately opened his eyes ... It immediately widened in shock as well ....

The eight boys with birthday hats are here in front of him "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" smiling and singing a happy birthday for him with their whole hearts. With Jeongin holding the cake, Seungmin and Hyunjin with the Balloons saying, "Happy Kangaroo Night" bitch they really planned this out, didn't they? He thought to himself. Minho and Jisung with the gifts, Changbin and Felix holding a banner of Chan's top 5 most ugliest pics....while Woojin with the roses .. Chan feels like he is melting inside out. "HAPPY BIIIIIRRRTTHH DAY HAPPY BEEEERTHHHDAY HAPPY BIRTHHDAY CHAAAANNN HYUUUNGGG!!!!" After that they clapped they're hands gracefully like some group of seals. It's really cute. And then he realized he really love these idiots since they were a trainee back then and became an official group together... He's very thankful to have them in his life... 

 

Now he is crying like crazy....

 

"Eew. Are you Jeongin?" Seungmin commented...

 

"FYI I never have ever shed a tear my whole life." Jeongin corrected...

 

"Agreeable." Changbin agreed.

 

"Again guys, 1, 2, 3" Minho started, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAN HYUNG! WE LOVE YOU!" they all said and bowed in chorus and went to Chan to hug their leader. Chan was very happy and all, until Jisung and Felix spoke up...

 

"We were really sorry for our attitude this morning Chan hyung" this was Jisung...

 

"Promise it was all an acting." Felix said raising his right hand ..while some of the others followed ...

 

"All of those incidents," Hyunjin paused himself kinda hesitated "Well except for Jisung's hair incident. That part was pure accident. And those parts were we ignored you and stuff were all part of our plan to surprise you. We're really sorry hyung." Hyunjin added making a pouty face... And they are all back at it again...hugging Chan again..Where they really trying to apologise to him or kill by hugging him tight? Their hug is literally suffocating him ...

 

These kids...trying to seduce me and fool me again... 

 

"Seriously? In the middle of the night!?" Chan yelled at them Again.

 

"Hyung it's only 11:46 we still have a few more minutes to party before it strikes to---OUCG!"

 

"Shut up" Changbin mouthed... Felix only managed to pout and cling even more to Changbin, which made the older smirked a bit .... Disgusting, Chan said to himself .

 

"Anyways what the heck!? Are y'all out of your damn minds? Why did you kids do that to me?? I was so confused and hurt! Like, I literally gave birth to y'all and this is what you will repay me... Damn it!" Chan complained composing himself and then he looked to his left "Except for you Woojin hyung, you're mine." Woojin laughed at this and hugged him "We're really sorry Channie,. Please accept our apologies." Chan blushed at Woojin's sweet apology, Chan fixed his bangs to the back of his right ear like he have long hair "Okay." He answered with his best girly tone while fluttering his eyes like he's Arianna Grande . ..Some (all) of the kids yelled 'ew' covering their eyes while making gagging sounds for the rest of the night...Chan didn't scolded them though. He was too happy to be angry right now. It was his birthday after all.

 

"But ....thank you guys, to be really honest. I love you all!"

 

And then again... Another group hug... Good bye lungs!

.

.

.

.

The End.

 

 

______________________________

BONUS!!

 

Bang Chan's Bday List For 2018

Wish = Check! (For Woojin to kiss me!)  
Parents = Check!  
Changbin = Check!  
Felix and Jisung = Check!  
Jeongin = Check!  
Minho.=Check!  
Hyunjin.=Check!  
Seungmin.=Check!  
Woojin =Check!  
Woojin's kiss = cHEEEECCKKK!!!!! <333333333 (My wish came true! Yay!!!)  
SKids' present for Channie's bday =  
A Pendant from Woojin (my la-loves!)  
A box of Pills from Hyunjin & Seungmin (Seriously)  
A box of Condoms from Felix & Changbin (bitches thanks)  
A Second Hand Pacifier from Jeongin (....)  
A BROCCOLI TONED DILDO FROM JISUNG & MINHO (???!!! SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCJ IS WRONG WITH MY KIDS?!?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really proud of Bang Chan's patience and determination to achieve his goal! Like imagine 7 years of waiting...never knowing if he's really gonna become an idol or not at all. Damn I really admire this guy. I could say that this guy never have ever procrastinated his whole life. 
> 
> Note: Hope you liked the story and thanks for reading! Changlix's 'Wish' Part 2 is still loading...sareh ;)


	6. Wish (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ChangLix's 'Wish' Story Pt. 1 Explanation:]  
> In the first chapter Changbin went to Felix birthday party and confessed how much he liked Felix back as Felix likes him for a long time. But at the end of the chapter they found out that Changbin has a heart cancer ... Then there's Woojin to the rescue saying he knows a family that may be willing to donate for Changbin.... 
> 
> So now here in ['Wish' pt. 2] it's all about Changbin being officially healthy (reuniting with Woojin and Felix) after his successful operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh finally I'm back! Well, for the moment. haha
> 
> NOTE: I also recommend for y'all to just read the first part again and then this one, (because Wish pt.1 was posted decades ago so you probably forgot what was it about etc.) if you want to it depends on you, cause it might help you to understand the story well. Maybe ;p
> 
> please excuse some (lots of) errors and enjoy reading!!!

Changbin woke up from a deep slumber. _What is happening?_ He thought to himself. He looked around with furrowing eyebrows. Why did he woke up in his own room? Was it all just a dream? But his heart. He touched his chest. It's, it feels different now. He doesn't feel like fainting or dying anymore. His heartbeat is stable. His breathing, it's normal too. Changbin smiled, he doesn't know how to explain it but this makes him feel the happiest person in the world.

 

"Hi Eric's heart. I'm Changbin, your new owner." He said while massaging his chest. "Thank you for saving my life by the way. I am more grateful." he continued "From now on we will work together as one." He suddenly giggled unconsciously "I really haven't met you in person before but, I think we really clicked together. I could feel it, the way my heartbeat flows right now it's incredibly amazing, I, I feel really much healthy and stronger now. So thanks." Changbin gave his chest a mental hug while his heart beats in response.

 

 

For a moment, someone entered his room.

 

 

"M-Mom?"  Changbin tries to sit up on his bed.

 

 

"Changbin, my son! You're awake! We're so worried about you! Wait, don't get up you'll hurt yourself." His mom went towards him embracing him carefully.

 

 

"I'm okay mom. Don't worry." He reassured her. "How long I was been out? And why did I even get here? Why am I not in the hospital?" He curiously asked.

 

 

"Binnie, it's been a month since your operation." His mother said happily. "You're finally cured! There is nothing to be worried about now."

 

 

"A month?" he quietly responded. Of course he was more than grateful for being cured. But... "What about Felix? Where is he?" He innocently asked unaware of the relationship he's having with the younger.

 

 

"Changbin," his mom's happy face turned into a straight one and Changbin regretted mentioning it to their conversation "we've already talked about this."

 

 

"Mom I just" his mom squeezed his hand in reflex. He had told her about Felix before. They've been knew. But his parents wasn't favor of Felix. They never was.

 

 

"No." She said cutting off Changbin's words "You're not going to see him again."

 

 

"Mom!?" Changbin feels like he was been struck by lightning in his chest. He's worried he might collapse of the sudden argument but then he remembered he'll never going to collapse. Not anymore.

 

 

"I have already talked to his parents."

 

 

"What did you told them?" He couldn't believe what he's hearing. This is the time where he needs to feel the pain and just faint. But he knows he couldn't. What on Earth?

 

 

"It's..." She looked away "...none of your business."

 

 

"WHAT DID YOU TOLD THEM MOM?!" Changbin is getting out of control, he pushed her a little which made his mom startled.

 

 

"F-Fine! You want to hear the truth? Here's the truth." She exclaimed standing up, breathing deeply "When you were still recovering from the operation, I grabbed the chance to talk with his parents. We talked about a lot of things actually. We talked about your situation, we talked about his situation and of course,"  She paused glaring at Changbin. "We talked about the relationship of the both of you."

 

 

"W-We we're just f-friends!" He argued stuttering. Someone must punch this boy right now. He really needs it.

 

 

"Really...but the way Felix held your hand and secretly kissing it before the operation?” his mom tilt his head “I think the fuck not!"

 

 

"Mom you've just misunderstood him!"

 

 

"I didn't misunderstand anything, I know what's going on between you two ever since. Your other friend just confirmed it to me." His mom smiled sarcastically.

 

 

"W-Who?" Then it clicked to him, his eyes went wide at the realization "W-Woojin hyung?" _It couldn’t be._

 

 

"Was that his name? Well then, thanks to him." His mom said crossing his arms, smiling.

 

 

"H-He, he didn't do that. He wouldn't do that!"

 

 

"Oh Binnie, of course he wouldn't. He slipped off. He was kinda flustered when he did though, poor him. Accidentally exposing his friends." His mom laughed.

 

 

"You forced him didn't you?" Changbin asked in a whisper tone.

 

 

"Pardon?" His mom is now furrowing her eyebrows

 

 

"I SAID YOU FORCED HIM TO TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!" Changbin shouted, her mom flinched a little.

 

 

"How dare you say that to me?!" His mom asked with widened eyes like she's been accused of murder or something.

 

 

"That's what you always do when you manipulate things! You force them or you give them death threats! But Felix? Felix is good to me! He never has betrayed me! I," Changbin paused himself,

 

 

 _'l love him'_ that's what he really wanted to say but he needs to be aware in front of his mom, or else… they will both get into trouble.

 

 

"Changbin trust me, he'll never be good for you and your health and you know you're not good for him too.” That is true, but not today though. “Just accept the fact that you're not meant for each other!"

 

 

"Just cut to the chase mom!" Changbin yelled, irritated.

 

 

"Okay! I asked his parents to send him away back to Australia where he really belongs!" His mom shouted.

 

 

"I...h-how, you--" Changbin can't figure out how he should feel or react to this right now. Everything is just so blurry, grey, empty and so sad. "I hate you mom! I HATE YOU!" He shouted walking out of the room.

 

 

"Hey! Changbin! Where do you think you're you going?" His mom shouted from his room.

 

 

"To Felix!" Changbin shouted back running out to the living room.

 

 

"Stop right there you young man! You're not going anywhere!" His mom fired back but Changbin ignored her.

 

 

 _'You're not going to stop me!'_ Changbin thought.

 

 

While Changbin is getting away. His mom simply took her phone from her pocket "Hello? Yes. Lock the gates and don't you all dare pity on him! Do you understand?" A little bit of commotion could be heard on the other side of the line "Just listen to me! Don't let him get away! Understand? Not this time."

 

 

 

__________________________

 

 

 

Two days in a row and Changbin was still in his room. Staring at the open window. Thinking. His mom is out of the house today, working. Changbin have tried to get away. Three times already. But whatever kind of tricks he does it just won't work. All of the people here are under his mother's control. What bullshit. It annoys him very much.

 

 

He already knows that no one could ever change her damn mind. But he can't even imagine living in this house forever like a prisoner. Changbin doesn't really get her idea though. What's the point of locking her own son in their own house? Is it because he's gay? That's it? If that's the reason then it's bullshit. She's out of her mind.

 

 

He heard the gates opened, so he quickly went to the balcony. He saw a mailman at their front door. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. _What could it be?_

 

 

Hurriedly, he ran down the stairs to find it out but one of the maids stopped his tracks, "What was it?" He asked her, hopefully.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Seo, but your mother told us to keep you away from your lover" the maid explained with worrying eyes. Changbin choked on his own saliva when he realized what she just said.

 

 

 _'M-My l-lover?'_ He really hate himself for visibly blushing.

 _'but, w-who told her_?'

 

 

"I,.. don't worry about it. I understand, it's your job to follow my mom’s orders. I," Changbin's words were cut off when the maid spoke up again.

 

 

"I know," she was startled at her own sudden interruption "I-I mean, I know I have to follow the rules here. But I also know how it feels like to be far away from the one you love." Changbin was shocked at this information.

 

"Y-You have a lover too?" Changbin asked her awkwardly,  like he wasn't really sure if it's really okay to ask her that kind of question because it's kind of personal.

 

 

"No." She softly giggled "It's about my parents. We kind of got separated when I was 14 because of financial problems. So I need to leave them behind and work here." Changbin could see the sadness on her eyes. "I just missed them so much it hurts." A tear was seen falling from her eye.

 

 

"I'm sorry" Changbin said, giving her a pat on her shoulder out of reflex which made her stepped back a bit. He feels like he wants to comfort her any time.

 

 

"Oh, it's nothing! You don't have to be sorry Mr. Seo, it's not your fault that I was born to be so poor." It was kinda slap on his face really but she only said it jokingly, while wiping her tears away and laughed like she made a good joke. Changbin laughed too. A bit awkwardly.

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll do my very best to make you see your parents again." Changbin promised. Her eyes sparkled by hearing those words. Thankful for Changbin's existence. Maybe.

 

 

"Thank you Mr. Seo" She bowed down, Changbin did the same which made her startled.

 

 

"Okay, I'll go back upstairs now. See you around?" Changbin was about to turn around when the maid grabbed his left arm.

 

 

"Wait!" She shouted aloud. She looked around the living room for a second like she's gonna tell a secret or something then she pulled Changbin somewhere else private.

 

 

"What are you doing?" Changbin asked confusedly of what just happened. They are in a guest room right now which made the situation more awkward.

 

"I'm sorry," the maid apologized "to be honest, I really don't know what is happening between you and your mom and I really have no intention to interfere." Okay so Changbin is really, like really confused right now "but," the maid continued talking something Changbin couldn’t even process while grabing something from the pocket of her uniform, "here, take it." She said handing a short pink envelope. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows at the sight.

 

 

"Are you..." _No way,_ he thought "Are you giving me a love letter?" He innocently asked. The maid went in to shocked mode "So you're in love with me now? Just because I'm gonna help you see your parents?" And that's when the maid laughed like an idiot in front of Changbin. Out loud. Which made Changbin even more confused than angry.

 

 

"No! Of course not!" She laughed once more slapping Changbin's arm softly, like they were bffs of some sort "It's from your lover" She said giving Changbin a warm smile. "Like what I've said earlier, I don't know what happened. But if you really love that someone, then you're at least deserved to know if they're okay or something." Changbin couldn't help but flustered at her words of honesty.

 

 

"Hey tha-" he was about to say something but she was already out of his sight. She probably went back to her work. A small smile plastered on his face. He couldn't deny the fact that he was very excited to read the letter right now. But he controlled himself, he patiently waited until he could get back into his bedroom and finally read the letter.

 

 

Lee Felix.

 

 

 

 

___________________________

 

 

 

_Dear Changbin hyung,_

_Hi my Binnie hyung!_

Ahhh that nickname again! Idiot! Changbin thought while smiling.

_How are you doing hyung? I hope your operation went well. I was so worried about you,  you know. Please don't make me nervous like that ever again! My heart would not take it! It was racing here and there like crazy!_

Mine too.

_I'm sorry that I left you without saying anything. Please don't get mad at me or to your mom. She only thinks what's best for us, what's best for you. She loves you._

I call that a bullshit though.

_I love you, I hope you know that._

I know bastard, and I love you too.

_Please don't be sad while I'm away. I'm doing a great job here. Trust me, even my parents are so proud of me. Please be proud of yourself too._

 

I'm always proud of every little thing you do Felix.

_Me? I am very proud of you Changbin hyung. You are a strong person, plus you're talented too. Aaaand the most  handsome guy I have ever met my whole life!_

 

Ugh, shit. Stop, you're making me vomit rainbows out of nowhere.

_Don't worry hyung, I will keep sending you a letter in my free time. My schedule are getting busierust be patient okay?_

Okay. I'll try.

_And one more thing, if possible, just don't write back. Because I don't think my letters will reach out to you. You know your mom controls everything. She even blocked me in your contacts and officially cut the ties. I'm not that mad though, because I know in myself that I love you and that you love me too. That's the only thing that matters to me...._

_Anyways, have a great day my Binnie Binnie Changbinnie! XOXO_

_Lixie <3_

 

 

After Changbin had read Felix's letter, he brought it on to his chest, hugging it. Imagining the letter was Felix. His mom have never mention any letter, she was innocently unconscious about it after she got back from work. Later on that night, Changbin slept comfortably with Felix's letter under his pillow.

 

 

After a few days,

 

 

His relationship with his mom went back to normal, "Who made this?" His mom asked him pointing at the paper on his desk "I drew that." Changbin quickly replied, his mom raised an eyebrow "I was kind of bored, so it wasn't that really good." He lied. "Just excuse my existence, will you?" His mom nodded, smiling, and went out of him room. It seems like there's nothing bad things has ever happened between them. Like they were finally okay. That's what his mother thinks though. For Changbin, it's all just an act to cover his secret letter from Felix.

 

 

For the latest update: He kept receiving letters from Felix, secretly. Sometimes he receives it on Tuesdays but usually he does on Saturdays. He usually reads it on his balcony peacefully, while his maid draws something on the paper across from where he's sitting on the floor (his pencil and paper) she was so focused on her drawing like her life depends on it.

 

 

Reading Felix's letters made him feel like a flustered little teenage girl who got noticed by her crush. It's exaggerating really but he can't help it. Sometimes he's too shook even though he have read it for a couple of times already. But most of the time he's grateful than being happy, because he knows Felix is just fine as heck out there, he is doing great with his own career. He's a professional without even trying. Changbin's very proud of him.

 

 

Every letter was so sweet and gentle, it makes him want to see Felix in person. "Excuse me for feeling this way, Eric. Now your innocent heart, which is now owned by me, feels what I'm feeling deeply without having any symptoms or complications anymore." Changbin said happily pressing his chest softly, like his talking to a new born baby.

 

 

Yes, he wanted to see Felix. He's been craving to see him for months. But he knows he couldn't. Felix is so far away from him and their situation is just even more complicated than that.

 

 

Until,... Felix sent his last letter, without a warning, and just completely stopped sending him letters for two weeks now, and it's making Changbin really worried.

 

 

"Maybe he's busy, I'm sure of it." His maid said, convincing him to stop hallucinating for nothing. They were in his balcony right now, and luckily his mom assigned her to be his personal maid. So it wasn't that suspicious anymore for them to be always together around the house.

 

 

"You're right. Maybe he's just busy." He agreed, frustrated.

 

 

"That's right, I'm right! And don't forget that he told you to patiently wait for his letters. You know how hard it is to send you one. You're mom is so scary you know. She always checks everything that enters this fortress. One by one!" She rambled, arms dancing in to the thin air dramatically. Changbin giggled but stopped himself.

 

 

"Wait, how did you know about him telling me to patiently wait for his letters? Did you read the letter before you gave to me?" Changbin asked, sounding pissed and disappointed.

 

 

"Pfff. Who gave you that thought?" She challenged. "Two days ago you were crying out loud on to my uniform like a freaking duck whining about how you can't stand it anymore waiting here just to receive and read his damn letter. You told me you want to see him in again! Remember?" She explained, looking like she's having a headache of the accusation.

 

 

"Oh," Changbin remembered. And also, he realized how open he is to her these days. She really is a good friend, Changbin thought to himself. She really deserves to see her parents and to be with their embrace.

 

 

"Oh? Just an 'oh'?" She asked him, pouting a bit.

 

 

"Sorry, I mean thank you really. You're such a great friend." Changbin said in a serious tone. She silently smiled.

 

 

"You don't need to say it if it makes you uncomfortable." She suggested.

 

 

"No I'm really being honest here. Thank you for being my only friend here in this house. I promise, I'll make it up to you. Not now, but someday. I promise you'll see your family again."

 

 

"Awww, your very much welcome and thank you in advance. You're so thoughtful, Changbin-ah" it was a sudden informality. But Changbin doesn't really mind, she's older anyways. It isn't that much of a big deal anymore.

 

 

"His last letter is kinda weird though" Changbin muttered, unconsciously changing the subject.

 

 

"What do you mean by weird?"

 

 

"You know, like we're-not going-to-see-each-other-ever-again kind of weird." Changbin shrugged.

 

 

"But he said you'll see each other someday right?" She asked him.

 

 

"He did. But," Changbin paused

 

 

"But..." She mimicked

 

 

"He said, 'please live a long and happy life, for me'."

 

 

"So?"

 

 

"That's exactly what I've said to him after that." Changbin said staring at the wall.

 

 

"Oh after... " She nodded and stopped herself "Wait, after  what?" She asked dumbfounded.

 

 

"After we knew that I was dying with cancer." Changbin said.

 

 

"Well, that's interesting." She innocently said earning a glare from the boy beside him, "I mean, that's pretty weird and scary too." They were both silent after that ...

 

 

"I think, I'm gonna do it." Changbin suddenly muttered looking away, at the garden.

 

 

"Do what?" She asked absent mindedly

 

 

"I have decided that I'm going to see Felix for real this time." He smiled, looking back at her. She's already staring at him, blankly. Like in a negative way. Changbin furrowed his eyebrows.

 

 

"What about Eric?" She asked. Changbin's suddenly puzzled by the question.

 

 

"Oh, you mean my heart? Or Eric-Eric?" Changbin asked.

 

 

“Both”

 

 

“About Eric…I’m thankful for him for giving me this heart, even though technically he doesn’t know any of this because he’s already dead.”

 

 

“Have you ever met him?” Changbin shook his head at this.

 

“I only met his parents a couple of months ago. They seemed nice even though they haven’t talked that much but I was still amazed that we met that time.”

 

 

“And your heart?”

 

 

 "Well my heart is totally fine. I told you, I'm not sick anymore. My heart's stronger than the lion at the Central Park." His made looked at him like she’s so done with him. “What?”

 

 

"We're in Korea, Changbin. Not to mention those guards" She points out at the guards wandering all around the garden in front of them "who's guarding this dungeon. Plus, you have no money or anything when you're finally out there. What if you'll gonna get caught?" She deadpanned.

 

 

"That's the point" Changbin smirked. "You have to help me get out of this place."

 

 

____________________________

 

 

He made it. Changbin made it. He couldn't believe it but he did. He's out side. All he need to do is to run. So he did. He's getting tired running for a long time though. But his heart is still fine. He can do it. It's for Felix. What he doing right now, it's all for Felix. To see him, hug him, kiss him, and to not letting him go. Changbin has reached five blocks from his home when he saw someone familiar across the street

 

 

"W-Woojin Hyung?" Coincidentally, the older one looked at his direction as well.

 

"C-Changbin? Changbin!"

 

 

"WOOJIN HYUNG!" Changbin crossed the road and just hugged the older excitedly. He missed him too. He missed his hyung.

 

 

"My goodness what are you doing out here? Are you okay now?" Woojin asked worriedly, looking at Changbin from head to toe "It feels like I haven't seen you for years!"

 

 

"Physically? Yes, I'm totally fine. Healthy as the pig." Woojin laughed at this "Mentally? No. Anyways, I was able to escape."

 

 

"Y-You escaped? W-What do you mean?" Woojin was kinda shocked to hear this which also made Changbin surprised.

 

 

"Uh yeah, long story. But anyways, I'm here now so it's fine."

 

 

"You mean your mom doesn't know you're here?"

 

 

"Yep."

 

 

"You know there's gonna be consequences right?"

 

 

"I don't care" Changbin doesn't care at all. All he could think of right now is Felix and only Felix. No one else.

 

 

"So why are you here?" Woojin asked, curiously.

 

 

"I," _you can do it Changbin, be strong_! "Please I just want you to help me hyung." He asked. Grabbing the older ones hands. They were kinda out in the open right now, and some group of kids passed by.

 

 

"Hah, gay." One of the kids stated, All of his friends burst out laughing. But neither Changbin nor Woojin give a slightest fuck about it.

 

 

"Sure anything" Woojin answered giving Changbin a warm yet sad smile. "What is it?"

 

 

"I want...I want you to help me to get to Felix." Changbin directed to the point.

 

 

"Huh?"  Woojin went from _'okay give it to me'_ to 'wait what the actual fuck?' kind of face _. "But Felix is"_ his words were immediately cut off by the younger one.

 

 

"In Australia, I know. But I really wanted to see him so bad." Changbin asked, he was about to pout when he saw Woojin's serious reaction.

 

 

Woojin looks so done with this idea. Is Changbin out of his mind? Or he's already been crazy and he just didn't notice it before? Felix is far far away. Take note, FAR FAR AWAY. What part of Titanic shit he still doesn't understand? Both of them were just staring at each other, sarcastically.

 

 

"Please Woojin hyung." Changbin whined. Putting his pride, shame, and reputation away "You're my only chance. Help me." He pleaded, almost begging on his knees.

 

 

"You know Felix is in Australia right?" Changbin nodded lovingly "and you know this requires a lot of money right?" Changbin nodded once again, same old shit happens "Argghhh! I'm not rich Changbin!" He complained shaking is body violently like a four year old embryo.

 

 

"Don't worry Woojin hyung, I have my ways" Changbin reassured him "We could get some tickets this afternoon."

 

 

"What? You have a credit card?" Woojin asked.

 

 

"No. Mom disabled my bank accounts" Changbin answered with a pissed off expression.

 

 

"You mean... you stole that money?" Mental note: Changbin could be a murderer for Felix glory.

 

 

"If this can make me see Felix then yes." Changbin answered like he heard Woojin's thoughts, it's creepy.

 

 

"You're whipped." Woojin muttered out of nowhere.

 

 

"I know right? Can we go now?" Changbin suggested, but  a moment later, Woojin's phone vibrated. Woojin went into panicked for a second which earned some weird looks from Changbin. Woojin picked up his phone and read the message with a straight face. Unexpectedly, he stared at it for a long time, looking problematic

 

 

"Woojin hyung? Are you okay? Who is it?" The younger asked kinda worried.

 

 

"N-Nothing. It's, it's nothing. My my co-worker is just trying to annoy me." He said, putting his phone back to its place while looking everywhere but Changbin.

 

 

"Okay," Changbin said with a little bit of curiosity. "Can we finally go now? Or you want me to help you annoy your coworker before we go?"

 

 

"What? No. It's nothing." Woojin said trying to ignore the awkward situation.

 

 

"So, let's go?"

 

 

"Fine, Let's use my old Jeep then."

 

 

___________________________

 

 

 

 

While they're traveling, Changbin realized about how Felix would react if he saw Changbin in front of his eyes. Would he be shocked? Amazed? Or pissed that he didn't have any warning? To be actually honest, he doesn't know what is exciting: Felix seeing him? Or him seeing Felix? He shakes his head off at the thought of it. He took a deep breath and chill.

 

 

"Woojin hyung," he said, trying to get the older one's attention from the road ahead of them.

 

 

"Yes?" Woojin answered not looking at Changbin.

 

 

"Thank you" Changbin simply said, looking ahead of the road.

 

 

"Don't worry, this isn't actually mine. It's my dad's" Woojin answered referring to his Jeep ...

 

 

"Oh it's not about that." Changbin pointed out biting his bottom lip.

 

 

"Huh?" Woojin furrowed his eyebrows, giving Changbin a quick glance.

 

 

"It's about helping me to find a person to donate for me. I'm really thankful" Changbin sincerely confessed. Without Woojin he will never find someone to donate for him. Without Woojin's help, he surely is dead a long time ago. So, he kinda owes Woojin his life.

 

 

"Oh, about that ..." Woojin stopped himself looking at somewhere "we're out of gas." Changbin nodded at this. At the next three minutes they reached the gas station, Changbin spoke up.

 

 

"Can we go to Eric's family? They seems to be so nice when I've met them a month ago " Woojin choked on his own saliva.

 

 

"Oh that's gonna be tough, they are on a vacation right now so." Woojin informed him. To be real honest, Woojin isn't that really close with Eric's family. It's better to stay away in that lane.

 

 

"Then let's go to the cemetery then! I wanna meet Eric before we go to the airport..." Changbin suggested.

 

 

"Why? You know we don't have much time for that Changbin." It's true, it's already 02:37pm in the afternoon. They must go immediately. Immediately.

 

 

"I just wanna thank him, please hyung .." Changbin begged. He doesn't need to, to be honest. They just don't have time to go somewhere else.

 

 

"Okay, if that's what you want. But don't get mad at me if we can't get a flight later."

 

 

"Deal."

 

 

......

 

 

 

"We are here" Woojin stated in monotone.

 

 

"Okay let's go!" Changbin exclaimed getting out of the jeep excitedly. Soon, they both entered the cemetery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

While they were walking, Woojin awkwardly started a conversation. "Uhm,... Changbin?"

 

 

"Hmmm?" Changbin looked back at him, smiling.

 

 

"I was been meaning to tell you this but" Woojin paused for a second, he doesn't know if it's for the best to continue but then he did "Eric's family didn't approved to give us the donation." And then that's it. Changbin stopped on his own tracks, furrowing his eyebrows in complete confusion. He slowly looked at Woojin's nervous eyes.

 

 

"What? Then who donated for me?" Changbin asked confusedly.

 

 

"It was him" Woojin answered pointing past by Changbin's shoulders. When Changbin looked back at where Woojin is pointing, Changbin's eyes dropped into tears..

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

It was Felix's grave.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"W-What the? You're kidding me right? That is n-not Felix! M-Maybe it just a coincidence that they have the same name!" _No. This is not true. That is not Felix._ Changbin closed his eyes, tearing up.

 

 

"I'm sorry Changbin but it's really him." Woojin confessed, looking at the ground, crying.

 

 

"But,...B-But mom said he was sent back to Australia." Changbin argued,

 

 

"She lied. We all did." Woojin explained.

 

 

_L-Lied? But, b-but why?.._

 

 

"I'm telling you the truth Changbin, remember when someone texted me earlier?" Woojin asked, but he wasn't expecting an answer from Changbin. "It was your mom. She asked me if I saw you wandering around and if I do then I'll bring you back home with me." Changbin was beyond speechless, he was mentally shocked. His system couldn't even function with the information.

 

 

"Why did you do this to me? Did you planned  all of this?" Changbin asked snapping back to reality.

 

 

"No. Felix made us all do it. He was willing to do it and gave up his life for you. For you to be healthy and live happily." Changbin took something violently from his pocket.

 

 

"What about this?" Lifting up a short pink envelope. "He's sending me letters once or twice a week!" Changbin still tries to argue. "How could you explain that to me, Woojin hyung?" He's tearing up once again...

 

 

"I'm sorry Changbin, but I was the one who sent that to you for the last two months." Woojin backfired. Changbin's jaw dropped on the ground.

 

 

 

“But I’ve met Eric’s parents!”

 

 

“I told you, it was all a big fat lie!”

 

 

"But the handwriting, the signature!" Changbin is still trying not to believe it. _I couldn’t be!_

 

 

"Of course, Felix wrote those letters for you before he decided to donate his own heart." Woojin is hurting to tell the truth, it hurts to see Changbin cry in pain. It really does. But he need to tell him so  "He tried his best to write a lot of letter, especially for you. But right after he wrote the ninth letter, he was called by the doctor for the schedule of his operation. I'm sorry."

 

 

"Stop! Just stop talking! Please!" Changbin shouted "That's not him! No!" Changbin keeps yelling while crying..."There is no way!"

 

 

"Why don't you go near to his grave. Then you'll know it's really him .."

 

 

Changbin did. He doesn’t want to go but he did.  He walked slowly, half of him wants to know the truth the other half doesn't want to know at all.. it's better to think that Felix was in another country than this.

 

 

When he got to the grave ...he saw the tombstone. ...

 

 

"OH MY GOD!" This time his tears won't stop flowing.

 

 

It says: _'If you know someone by the name Binnie, please tell him I love him so much.'_

 

 

"N-No... NOOO!" Changbin is now on his knees drowning on his tears "What the hell were you thinking bastard!? Why did you do this!? What about me!? Why!? Why did you lied? FELIX I DON’T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!" He growled on Felix's grave. "Answer me you complete idiot! Answer me!!!!" He cried and cried, and cried. Asking a lot questions that Felix himself couldn't answer anymore. The unfairness of this so-called destiny is tearing him up into pieces and he hates it.

 

 

 

They  stayed up there until the sun goes down because Changbin doesn’t care. Woojin texted Changbin's parents that he's fine. That he already knew everything, while giving the younger boy an unused coat from his old jeep. Changbin on the other hand was still talking to Felix grave while tearing up, hugging his chest with his both arms as he whispered,

 

 

"So it was really you huh" Changbin, confirmed touching his chest, smiling the pain away. "That is why I always feel happy, loved and grateful having this new heart," Changbin smiled with a teary eye, looking at the tombstone, "It's because it was you all along. Thank you Felix," he paused a bit, “For loving me, hurting me, and taking care of me even after your death.” he wiped his tears away, composing himself a little. "As long as I live, I will cheerish your heart, forever. I love you."

 

 

 

 

___________________________

 

 

 

[Bonus: (What is) Felix's Last Letter]

 

 

 

 

_Dear Changbin hyung,_

_Hi my Binnie hyung! Do you miss me? Because I really missed you so so SO MUCH! You know that right? Haha. I hope you are doing great. And I hope my wish really came true. I want you to be healthy you know? I know you'll say that ‘you are’ right now. So my other wish is for you to be happy without me beside you. Sorry for being far far away. But please Binnie hyung, don't forget how much I love you, and that I will always stay in your heart. Don’t feel lonely, because where ever you are, remember that I will always be with you. I know that one day, ‘someday’, we will meet each other again. Please be patient with me hyung! Haha. Live a longer and happy life, hyung! Just for me, live a happy life._

_Your One and Only,_

_Lee Felix <3_

 

 

 

[THE END.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's confusing but it is what it is :)  
> see ya around fellas!  
> squeeeee~


	7. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random guy kissed Minho in the middle of his lunch in a crowded cafeteria. Like who the fuck is he? Plus, that random guy calls him baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wADDUP MAAAAN  
> I'm baackk~  
> .  
> Sorry for errors/wrong grammars/misspelled words/etc  
> .  
> Enjoy reading y'all! <333

Chemistry class was a fucking mess. Minho wasn't even paying attention to it. All he think about was to end this boring day and go back to his favorite bed and just sleep all night long. Thank heavens it's already lunch time or else he would go fucking nuts.

 

He was enjoying his lunch when someone 'unknown' touched his skin. Or let just say, he's cheek to be specific. Minho literally dropped his spoon and fork in shock but the blonde guy who gave him a peck wasn't even bothered by his reaction and just sat on the empty chair beside him, smiling happily like puppy.

 

'What the- did he just,.. kissed me!?' Minho thought looking back at the suspect while rubbing his right cheek with furrowing eyebrows.

 

"How are you baby?" The blonde asked with his sparkly lil eyes.

 

'Baby!?' Minho feels like the weather is getting hotter and hotter every second this blonde opened his damn mouth. 

 

'Who the fuck is this little bastard? I don't even remember having a fucking relationship with him! I don't know him!!!' he shouted mentally.

 

"I'm sorry I wasn't around for a couple of weeks. I,.. I got sick after that." He explained which Minho got lost.

 

"You got sick?" It sounded like he's worried, but he was just confused.

 

"Oh don't worry! I'm totally fine now. I'm...." the blonde paused himself blushing, 'what the heck is wrong with this kid?' Minho thought "...I'm feeling good now that I've seen you." It was a sincere thought. But Minho couldn't help but to cringe mentally. 

 

The blonde leaned a bit towards Minho which made him jump a little "Wait, are you okay? Are you sick?" The blonde checked Minho's temperature with the back of his hand on Minho's forehead then it traveled lower to his neck. "Baby your temperature is really hot. Did you caught a fever?" The blonde asked worriedly.

 

'It's because of you dumbass! Who the fuck are you anyway?' He really wanted to asked the blonde, but he doesn't want to make a scene, especially not here in the cafeteria where the crowded people are. Not to mention that the boy was still touching him on his shoulder to maybe comfort him. He was about to decide to punch the guy but then the mf bell rings.

 

"Ugh shit what a bad timing, I have an assessment on my English class!" The blonde grumbled, hands gesturing up in the air like crazy. "I'm really sorry baby, I need to go," Minho simply nods giving the blonde guy his best pokerface but is actually cringing like hell inside. The blonde didn't bother it though, he just stared at Minho for a moment and then he smiled, "Don't worry, I'll text you." The blonde told him walking away. Minho went to stare at his food, grasping what the hell just happened when he heard some running foots steps coming towards him..

 

'Why did he came back?'

 

"Really," the blonde started, hands on his knees while sticking his tounge out like a dog gasping for some air to breathe . "You need to go home now," the blonde went closer to Minho, "It's for your health okay? I don't want you to get sick." And then closer. Minho is stepping back a bit but the chair he's sitting on was a single chair so... He's eyes widened at the sudden idea...

 

No way. He's gonna kiss me again, isn't he? No. Not on my lips NOT ON MY L--- Minho was soooo ready to punch the guy but

 

'chup!'

 

"See you tomorrow, baby!" the blonde said while giving Minho the sweetest smile he could gave him. And then he was out of sight.

 

WHAT THE FUCK YOU ONLY GOT ONE JOB BITCH AND THAT IS TO PUNCH THAT MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE  
Minho grumbled to himself.

 

He couldn't believe what just happened...he didn't even said anything...He was completely flustered. Damn he got to admit, that kid was kinda cute. It reminds him of an animal he forgot the name was. Like how the hell?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..............  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Felix and Hyunjin burst out laughing at the unexpected information. "Ya! What's so funny?"

 

"Dude, you're whipped and you don't even know the guy!" Felix exclaimed, Hyunjin nodded his head in agreement.

 

"Don't dude me, I'm your hyung!" Minho argued "Could you just please at least get back to your own damn grave? You're so annoying!" He yelled at the both of them.

 

"Grave? Wha-" Felix got confused looking at Hyunjin who only shrugs back at him.

 

"Nevermind. And what do you mean by whipped? I don't even know him!" Minho exclaimed.

 

"Okay so 'whipped' means that..." This was Felix

 

"Hyung, just admit it!" Hyunjin interrupted throwing an empty water bottle at Minho.

 

"I told you, I am not!" Minho almost shouted dodging the bottle, he stands up from the practice room floor trying to walk out.

 

"You even let him kiss you!" Felix yelled out wiggling his eyebrows eyeing Hyunjin. Well that part was true, and Minho hates it.

 

"Twice." Hyunjin added giggling. Minho stopped on his tracks and lean on the back of the closed doors.

 

"On the lips!" Felix assumed. The two younger boys both squealed like little girls.

 

"Shut up! He only kissed me on my cheek and..." He nervously gulped out of reflex "a-a-and on the tip of my nose!" Minho yelled back. Fuck he stuttered. He never stuttered!

 

"You sound like you're disappointed about it hyung" Hyunjin noticed.

 

"Oooh, I get it." Felix chimed in. Whatever Felix is going to say, it surely will make Minho explode his brains out in no time "I guess you want him to kiss 'some other tip' of that yours" okay so Minho have finally decided to eliminate Felix for good.

 

Now he is on top of Felix, choking him to death.  
"Well, that's sounds pretty weird in my head." Hyunjin comments, shaking his head, while saving Felix's life.

 

"Perverted bastard!" Minho shouted glaring at Hyunjin...but the younger just shrugged at the comment.

 

Suddenly, Minho's phone rang. He removed his grasp from Felix neck. Leaving Felix lying in there staring up at the ceiling, regretting his life decisions.

 

"That's the third message you've ignored since we got here." Hyunjin said. These mfs are very nosy bastards.

 

Minho rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his bagpocket on the floor and opened the message. He wasn't thinking of anyone important when he opened the damn message. But now, he is so shook.

 

From: Babe<3  
at 1:10pm

Hey baby! How are you?

 

Minho was kinda confused at first until it hit him to the bones.  
'Wait. Where did he got my number?'

 

From: Babe<3  
at 2:36pm

I'm sorry, I can't see you rn...  
I have some projects to finish  
Maybe later?

 

'Oh? Whatever bitch stop texting me or I will block you!' He mentally yelled. Yes Minho was so done with all of this shit. He's going to talk to that kid later and tell him to stop this bullshit cause it's getting on his nerves. Yes he's exactly gonna do that later... But after reading the last letter:

 

From: Babe<3  
at 5:09pm

I really missed you :'(

 

Minho's freaking heart skipped a beat. 'Okay this is getting really scary now,' he thought to himself. 'What the fuck is this?' Would his brain cells explain it to him? Because he really don't know what's happening to himself and it's making him insane!

 

"So he's got your number too huh and awww, look he's missing you like crazy~" this was Felix, squealing over Minho's shoulder. "Whoa! And he calls you baby too! That's so,," he dramatically gasped "sweeeet~" Felix squirms while back hugging Minho.

 

"You really want me to break your little damn nose for real huh?" 

 

"No thank you." Felix quickly answered and went back to his old position dramatically. What a drama queen.

 

"Hyung, I've been thinking," this was Hyunjin "maybe he's a gift to you from heaven. If that's what this is then you should be grateful and thankful for having him in your life now." Okay Minho feels like he's going crazy at the statement. Hyunjin sounds like he's kidding but unlike Felix he looked so fucking serious. Damn it!

 

"What are you even saying? Today isn't even his birthday." Said Felix, furrowing his eyebrows in calculating the situation.

 

"Or... maybe it's a belated birthday gift for Minho hyung." Hyunjin suggested, convincing the youngest one.

 

"I must say, you've really got a perfect point there mate."  
Felix agreed in English.

 

"That's why we are both classified as straight A students my friend, because WE-GENIUS." Hyunjin said looking so proud posing on the floor like a fucking mermaid.

 

"Oh I love you so much come here!" The fucking bastards are now cuddling, forgetting the oldest one's existence. Completely. Minho violently cleared his throat.

 

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't know this kid?" They were in a staring competition at this point "oh come on! don't you guys think this is not..." Minho stopped himself not knowing how to explain further "...not you know...uhh.. seems so normal?" He asked...innocently.

 

"Fuck you, I have Changbin hyung." Felix deadpanned, leaning on the mirror. Oh this kid knows how to be serious too sometimes.

 

"Mine's Seungminie!" Hyunjin cutely chimed in raising up his right hand happily.

 

"Oh I forgot, you two are gay, sorry." Minho reminds himself gesturing towards the two other boys in front of him.

 

"Correction: WE are gays" this was Felix wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

"No I am not." Minho argued and sighed " Look, just because I am single and was happened to be friends with you guys doesn't mean I'm one of you." Minho clarified which earned some slow nods from the two other boys.

 

"Speak for yourself" Felix said and winked, Hyunjin only gave him a thumbs up as a response. Minho just rolled his eyes.

 

The two younger ones exited the practice room a moment later leaving Minho behind. He was in his deep thoughts. Who the hell was that kid really? Fuck he couldn't even remember! Minho tries to read the last message again. Just to double check.

 

From: Babe<3  
at 5:09pm

I really missed you :'(

 

That! Again! His heart! It skipped a beat again!  
Like how? He doesn't even know the guy! But reading the message made him feel like he knows him for so long. 

 

That he's missing him too... UGH

 

Fuck this. Fuck his brain cells for keeping a secret from him. Fuck everything! He doesn't care anymore.

 

To: Babe<3  
at 5:46pm

Meet me at the school gates after your class.

 

He took deep breaths before sending the message.  
After a few minutes, his phone buzzed. Minho's eyes lit up like a new flashlight.

 

From: Babe<3  
at 5:48

OMGUJKJK YOU FINALLY TEXTED ME I JUST COULDN'T BREATH SORRY OMG YESGJGJJ I'M ALREADY OUT OF THE CLASS SEE U THERE BABYYY~ <3

 

He choked on his saliva at the unexpected reply. He giggled a bit. Yes, mf Minho giggled. Something he doesn't usually do. 'WHAT THE? Is this what it feels like when they say there are butterflies tingling inside your stomach?' He asked to himself. Whatever the heck it is, Minho surely is fucking smilling like a lunatic right now. 

 

Without even realizing himself, Minho sent a reply.

 

 

To: Babe<3  
at 5:50pm

See you there babe <3  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..........  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

[Flashback/A Month Ago]

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHOEEEE!!!! WOOOOOOOHHH" 

 

Vibrant colors illuminating the whole room. Bodies were colliding, heads were banging, butts were shaking and feet were grooving on the dance floor. Minho didn't expect that his day would turned out like this. How could he? He's drunk anyway.

 

"This is the best party ever that this uni has ever came up with! EVER!" Felix shouted at the top of his lungs with his eyes closed.

 

"That's a lot of 'ever' you got there!" Minho yelled.

 

"Yeah right! For once in my life!" Hyunjin agreed "I love this uni!!!" He shouted while freestyling. The trio were so into the rhythm they couldn't even pause a bit for little break. It was like a memorable party ever like a rave or something.

 

Hyunjin and Felix were grinding to every people they've encounter on the dance floor. It was so wild, hot, and exciting. Until later, they realized that something (someone) is missing.

 

"Where the hell is our birthday boy?!" Felix asked looking around him. Still dancing like a worm he is.

 

"Man! Maybe he went to the bathroom, puked and passed out? Who knows!" Hyunjin suggested and then they're both laughing, continuing they're freestyling in every directions until they were both grinding into each other. Face to face, chest to chest, palm to palm, thigh to thigh. Skin to skin. They were looking like a sandwich without the fucking sandwich itself. The crowd went wild, loudly cheering for the bastards.

 

Actually they were kind of right. Minho went to the bathroom. But not to vomit or pass out though. He went there to pee. Yes he's drunk but thank goodness he still know how to go to the bathroom rather than do it on the dance floor because that would be really gross and totally embarrassing.

 

After doing his own business he was about to go back to where Felix and Hyunjin was when he bumped into a couple(?) in the hallway. The tall and ugly guy is forcing the short aaaand 

 

Wait what the?

 

A squirrel?

 

The ugly guy was forcing a squirrel to kiss him? What the fuck?  
Minho raised his both hands aggressively rubbing his eyes, blinked twice and tried it again. Fuck he really is drunk. It was just a blonde boy. A cute one. 

 

Newsflash: the fucker is still insisting the damn thing. It's really obvious that the cute boy wasn't comfortable with the idea.

 

"Get away from me Frankenstein!" The cute boy argued. He was being pushed against the wall looking like he's seeing Valak in front of him.

 

"Come on, just one kiss." The fucker insisted "it won't hurt you." Now he's leaning closer to the boy.

 

"Arggghhhhhhh fuuuckk nooooo!!!" The cute boy screamed. Minho doesn't know why but he could listen to it all night. It's quite creepy actually.

 

And that's it. 

 

If it was Minho to be honest, he'll definitely shrug it off. It's their damn business anyway. But this is drunk-Minho so. He beat the shit out of that ugly mother fucker.

 

"He said to fuck off ugly!" Minho growled at the man who's face is on the floor. The cute boy was nervously hiding at Minho's back tightly gripping his own pink hoddie.

 

"WHO YOU SAYIN' UGLY BITC---" Minho kicked the shit out of him (Bruce Lee Minho Activated) one last time with full force. 

 

"You." Minho interrupted. But the ugly guy already passed out.

 

Minho turned to his back and saw the cute boy crying. Cute. Damn why does he think that this boy is so cute the whole time? But fuck it he's so cute! He couldn't help it.   
He noticed that the boy has really have a resemblance with a squirrel. It's cute. Arrgghh!

 

"Thank you," the boy sniffs wipping his tears away with his pink hoddie feeling so embarrassed to look at his hero "Minho hyung." Minho's eyes went wide after hearing his name coming from the cute boy.

 

"How do you know my name?" Bitch he sounds so drunk.

 

"Oh I," the squirrel boy was looking at his feet fighting not to smile but Minho could see the redness on his ears. A moment later the squirrel boy's phone started to buzz. Squirrel denied the call tho.

 

Minho might be super drunk but he believes he saw it with his own eyes .... Squirrel boy's lockscreen is Minho's selfie. Damn. What is happening? He mentally asked himself.

 

"Oh!" The squirrel boy realized that Minho saw it, now he's panicking like a real squirrel he is. "I-I, I g-gotta, yeah I gotta go. Thank you hyung for saving me just now." squirrel boy said rushingly trying to get out from this embarrassing situation...

 

But then, out of no where without even giving it a thought, Minho grabbed his wrist. Squirrel boy turned back at him violently out of reflex with his shocked expression. Specifically because Minho held him like he was his own. Now the squirrel is looking more like a complete tomato.

 

"What's you're name?" Minho drunkly asked. The boy's face lit up after hearing the question.

 

"Jisung. I'm Han Jisung." He answered still holding on to Minho's grip. If he only noticed how fast the squirrel boy's heartbeat was. He might've actually get a chance to kiss him, or worse, rape him. But then he didn't. Plus, he's a good boy when his drunk after all.

 

"Jisung, I know this is pretty forward. I only have met you a minute ago. Not to mention that I am completely and honestly drunk, as you can see. And...I might forget this all tomorrow when I wake up... but..." he paused clearing his throat, feeling dizzy and passing out. 

 

Maybe Minho was too drunk to actually say these things out loud and or to even feel these kind of things. To actually accept himself and commit himself. But there's only one thing he knows for sure,.. 

 

He is fucking in love....

 

"Do you wanna go out with me?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The End~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


End file.
